A Change in Monsters
by JaspersAngel
Summary: The story takes place a few months after Edward leaves in New Moon. When Bella comes back from Renee's house after Edward leaves, she is having trouble coping. Does she find love again? Bella/Sam
1. Coming Home

**A/N- Just so that there is no confusion. Emily does not exist in my story! Just so ya'll know.**

When I stepped off the plane, my legs felt like they were going to buckle underneath me. They plane ride had made me forget that I actually weighed something.

Charlie had sent me to Renee for awhile after Edward left. He said he sent me so I would be able to stop thinking about him for awhile. But I knew that he just did not want to deal with me being all depressed. I really could not blame him.

I saw Charlie standing there awkwardly, moving from foot to foot, nervous to see me. When he saw me, his face lit up in his ear to ear grin. I wanted to run up to him, but I knew I would end up tripping, and I did not want to make a big scene. When I finally got up to him, I dropped my bags on the ground and threw my arms around him. I could tell that he was just a little shocked by my exuberance, but I knew that he was happy that he had missed everything that Renee had to endure.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said, squeezing me tightly. "Welcome home," I liked the sound of that more than he could possibly ever imagine; especially after Renee had forced me to go to a physiatrist.

"Hey Dad" I said, as he moved back to look me over.

"You look great, Bella. I think you look like you were starting to get a tan." We both laughed at this, knowing that it was most likely impossible for me to ever get a tan.

When we got to Charlie's house, I wanted nothing but to lay in bed. I knew I shouldn't though; Charlie would know that I still was hurting, even though it had all ready been four months for something.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the chair. I felt that chair sag slightly. I pretended to watch the game with Charlie. I had to get used to the town again. It would not be too difficult, but most likely just a little different.

"How was your trip?" Charlie asked, not taking his eyes away from the television.

"It was good," I said.

"That's good. How's Renee doing?"

"She's doing great. Same with Phil. I got to see some of his—" I stopped myself from going any further. I did not want to bring up baseball. I knew that I would not be able to handle all the memories that came with it.

"That's good," Charlie said quickly. "The sun seems to be trying to come out." I was glad that Charlie had decided it best if he had changed the subject, but not necessarily this one.

"Oh, yes." Charlie must've thought that this was going to be better to talk about, but I used to love it here when it rained, when I had Edward. Surprisingly, I did not grimace when the name came through my head. Maybe I was really over him.

"Tonight I was thinking about heading up to the reservation, if you wanted to come." My face lit up, I would get to see Jacob. I had been thinking about him these long four months, and tonight I would finally see him.

"That would be fun," I squealed, a smile playing at my lips.

Charlie seemed satisfied with my expression, and went back to paying attention to the game.

I was practically bouncing in the seat of Charlie's cruiser as we pulled up to Jacob's house. I opened the door and before I could even get out I was being wrapped in a tight bear hug. I hugged him back, the feeling of his warmth surrounding me.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you to come back," I heard his gruff voice whisper in my ear. "I thought you were going to stay with your mom for the rest of your life."

I laughed quietly. This is where I wanted to be, right here in Jacob's arms. I didn't want to let go.

"Bella, maybe we should go inside now." I could tell that he was trying to move out of my grasp, so I held on tighter.

"Bells, come on," Jacob said, walking me up the steps to his house.

When I got inside I was bombarded with the whole La Push gang. Embry and Jared were asking me which one of them I missed more. I told them that it was too hard to choose, because I missed them both so much. Quil came up to me being his Perky self. (Jacob had wrote to me earlier and told me that Quil had joined them.) Then Paul came up giving me a small hug.

"Welcome back, Bella," I heard him say as he backed away.

Then I saw Billy Black, and a smile flew over my face. Behind him, pushing his wheelchair was Sam Uley. I bent down and gave Billy a long, tight hug. I moved around his wheelchair to Sam and smiled before I through my arms around his neck.

Though, I would never admit it, I had missed Sam so much. He was the one that had found me in the woods after Edward had left. He did not know how grateful I was for him.

"Thanks," I whispered into his ears so no one else could hear. "For, you know." I let him go and I saw him give me a long look before he nodded slowly.

"Everyone, let's go sit down and eat," Billy said, probably knowing that all these boys were hungry. Even if they weren't they would still eat it.

I ended up with Jacob on one side and Embry on the other, Sam was across from me and Paul and Jared were on his sides, and then Billy had one end of the table while Charlie had the other.

The dinner consisted of lots and lots of Cokes, about ten breadstick containers, and about seven extra large pizzas. I only had three pieces of pizza and about two breadsticks; I was on my fifth Coke. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I had taken the first bite of pizza.

Everyone was talking nonstop. The La Push gang and Billy were questioning me throughout dinner on my trip to Renee. When I told them that she had sent me to a physiatrist, all of them burst out into roars of laughter; well, all but Sam, who gave me a long look. It was almost pleading.

I looked down at my empty plate and felt my face warming up from his intense stare.

That started a whole other stage of laughing, because they all thought that I was blushing from them laughing at me.

After one more Coke, I excused myself to the bathroom. When I got there, I looked in the mirror. My face was many different shades of red and my hair was a little messed up. Thoughts of when Edward has mussed my hair came into play. Soon enough I noticed that tears were gliding softly down my face. Noticing them made me cry even more.

This was the first time since he left that I really expressed my feelings and let myself cry it out. I sat down on the closed toilet seat and wrapped my arms around my legs and placed my head gently on my knee.

After about five minutes of this, the tears still had not subsided. They just gradually came more and more. I knew that I could not go out there like this. Charlie would probably send me back to Renee the second he saw the state I was in, or he would take her idea and send me to a physiatrist, too.

I was shivering from the temperature in bathroom. I needed something warm like a blanket. Of course, there were no towels.

I faintly heard the bathroom door open and close, but made no notice of it. The next thing that I realized was that I was warm. I thought it was Jacob at first, but I could not smell his woodsy type smell. This person's smell was different, and better.

Sadly, the comfort of someone made the tears come more quickly. I didn't care if this person was Embry or even Paul, I just cared that at least I knew someone cared. I buried my face into their shoulder, and I felt their arms surround me hesitantly.

After a couple of minutes the sobs slowly died, and the tears followed after that. I moved my head and saw the large tear stain on the shirt.

"Sorry," I mumbled before looking up. It shocked me when I saw who it was. I have no idea why it shocked me so much. I just guess that I had never expected Sam to come and comfort me.

"Thanks," I muttered, feeling my face change more shades of red.

"Don't mention it." His voice was gruffer than Jacob's, yet still sweet. I could see that he was a little embarrassed; small patches of pink were forming under his dark, russet skin.

I looked up at his brown eyes and found that they were smoldering, just the way that Edward's used to do.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked. It reminded me of when he had found me in the woods and he had said, _have you been hurt_.

I started to nod, but then decided to tell the truth and shook my head. "No," I said weakly.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I could tell that Sam was trying so hard to help me.

I shook my head. "I don't want any of them seeing me like this." He nodded, telling me that he understood.

"Want some fresh air then?" I decided to nod my head, not really knowing why.

Sam scooped me up, and that's when I realized that my arms were still tight around his neck. I loosened them a little, but still kept them there as he walked me out into the windy weather. I started shuddering just a little from the cold and Sam tightened his grip around me.

I immediately sensed a feeling of warmth wash over me. I cradled closer to him, not wanting any of the cold to reach me.

All of a sudden I felt heat blowing on me. I sat up slowly looking around. I was Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit and Sam was in the driver's side.

"What's going on?" I asked, yawning slightly.

"You fell asleep. I didn't tell anyone about your whole crying thing," Sam assured me.

"Thanks. Aren't you hot?" I asked, realizing that the heat was on full blast and that he must be burning up.

"Why yes, yes I am." He smiled at his sly comment.

"Gee, you're starting to sound like Jacob! I mean, are you extra… warm?"

"Not too much. We're almost to your house."

"How did you get me out of there?" I asked nervously, though curious about what he had told them.

"I just said that you were tired and that I thought they could excuse me to take you home. Jacob threw me his keys and told me to take the Rabbit." I nodded, excepting his story.

Soon I saw that we were on Charlie's street and I could see his house just up the road. I yawned once more, and stretched slowly as we pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks for everything, Sam. I really appreciate it." I sighed. "It's been hard for me since they left. I can tell that Charlie is worried that I might just burst into a million pieces one day. And Renee thinks that I'm clinically depressed. I know I'm not, though. I can all ready tell that I'm getting over him. I think that the crying helped." He nodded in agreement.

"Thanks again," I said as I opened the car door.

"No problem," he said putting the car into reverse. "And Bella, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm almost always available."

"Sure."

I watched as he backed out of the driveway. When the car was out of sight I walked inside and went to my room. The whole house felt too cold after I had gotten out of the warm car.

I threw on a cute pajama set that Renee had bought me and then dropped into bed, finally feeling that everything was going to be all right.

**I would love if ya'll would review!**


	2. The Start

When I woke up the next morning I could feel the sun rays on my face. I looked at my clock to see how long I had till I had to leave to go to school. It said it was six in the morning; I still had an hour and a half till school officially started.

I tried to fall back asleep a number of times, but I just couldn't, so I started to get dressed slowly.

When I got down stairs, Charlie was reading today's newspaper and gulping down some coffee. When I opened the fridge to get out some orange juice, Charlie looked up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, putting the paper down on the table.

"Okay," I said. "I guess I just needed some sleep.

Charlie cleared his throat and then asked, "Did anything else happen last night? You were in there for awhile."

"No, dad. I was just sitting in the bathroom. I was really tired, and then Sam came in and asked if he should take me home."

"Really?" Charlie inquired. I poured some orange juice into a travel mug knowing that I would want to leave soon. "Because Sam said that when he got in there you were passed out on the rug, and that he had to wake you up."

"Oh," was all I said.

"And plus," Charlie started to point out. "You two came from the outside."

I nodded slowly, hoping that he would not ask anymore questions. He shook his head somewhat, but didn't press on. I sighed with relief.

"'Bye Dad," I said.

"What?" Charlie said, spacing out.

"I'm going to school now, goodbye."

"Oh, yeah. You'll do fine," he reassured me. "You've done all the work; there shouldn't be a problem, okay?"

"Right Dad. 'Bye."

I grabbed my bag and mug of orange juice and headed out to my truck. I hadn't driven it in a while and I expected it not to start. Thankfully though, it did. On the way to Forks High School, I drank the whole mug of orange juice.

When I came off the freeway and saw the school, I looked at the clock again. I still had a little while till I had to be in class. I parked and then got out, going to sit on one of the benches by my first class.

"Bella!" I heard the voice and then groaned inwardly. He moved to sit by me on the bench.

"Hey, Mike," I said, not in a talkative mood.

"Welcome back, Bella. You've been gone for so long. How was Florida?" Mike hurled at me.

"Florida was warm. It's kind of hard to get used to the weather here now."

"I bet," He said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard that you fainted over at the reservation. I'm just making sure that you're doing okay."

"Who told you that?"

"My mom." Oh, of course.

"Yeah," I challenged. "Well, maybe you shouldn't believe everything that your mother tells you."

"Sure."

Luckily I heard the first bell ring. "I have to get to class now, Mike. I'll talk to you later."

At lunch everyone was giving me funny stares; it felt like the first day all over again. When I sat down at the lunch table Mike said, "Sorry, I only told Jessica about you at La Push. I guess she told more people. I really am sorry."

"You know what," I started. "Don't worry about it. I bet that it's not just that. I've been gone for four months, and my"—it felt so wrong to say it—"ex boyfriend just up and left with his family without any forewarning. I think people would have stared even if you hadn't said anything." He smiled, obviously glad that I had forgiven him.

It felt so weird to be sitting at the lunch table again. After so many days of spending lunch in the physiatrist's office, it felt different, almost too different to be sitting here. No one at the table except Mike and Angela tried to get me into some of their conversations.

When the day was over, I hurried to my Chevy and headed home to start on my homework. While doing my homework I started getting dinner ready. I grabbed some frozen hamburgers out of the freezer and got out a pan to start cooking them out on the stove.

When I was done cooking the burgers, I put Charlie's into the fridge and ate mine quickly. Then I wrote a short note to Charlie saying that I was heading over to La Push to visit Jacob if he needed me.

After I pulled into the Blacks' driveway, I felt better. I smiled a lopsided smile, and then got out and went up to the door. I knocked ten quick times. To my disappointment, Billy answered the door.

"Hey, Bella! What're you doing here?" Billy asked, not surprised to see me.

"Hi, Billy. Is Jacob home?"

"Well, sure he is. Come on in Bella. He's in his room, just go over and see him. If he yells, tell him I sent you in."

"Okay," I said as I practically ran down the hall way. I ended up not being able to stop completely and ran into Jacob's door. I placed my right hand over my forehead.

"Bella!" I heard his deep voice say right in front of me. He wrapped me in a tight hug, tighter than usual. Then, he noticed I had gotten hurt. "You all right Bells?"

"Yeah," I said against his chest, still wrapped in his arms. "Just clumsy old me."

"What'd you do this time?" he asked a faint smile visible on his lips.

"I ran into your door. Sorry."

He burst out in a chorus of booming laughter. "What are we ever going to do with you?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "Want to do something?"

"Right now?" he asked, and I nodded. "Sure, sure. Did you have anything planned?"

"No, were you going to go somewhere?"

"Well, I was going to head over to Embry's to play video games with the gang, but I don't have to. I can stay here with you if you'd like."

"It's all right. You go ahead."

"You want to come, too?"

"Sure!" This event had to do _some_ good for me; in some way or the other.

"Sweet, but do we have to take your car? I mean, we could get there a whole lot faster in the Rabbit."

"Let's take the Rabbit then."

We walked out to the Volkswagen together. Jacob was talking animatedly about the months that I was gone and what had happened. Thankfully, he did not bring up the Cullens at all. For some reason I had no trouble with talking about them in my head, but I did out loud. I did not have to talk too much, just not occasionally. Sometimes it was nice being friends with a chatterbox. I sometimes rather enjoyed it.

It only took up about ten minutes to get over to the Call's house. When we got in, I was mesmerized by the beautiful architecture of the house.

"Wow," I breathed.

Jacob smiled. "It's cool isn't it?"

"Yeah, way cool. I love this house."

"Glad to hear it!" I could distinguish Embry's voice anywhere.

"Hey Embry," Jake and I said at the same time as we walked into the large living room.

"So, you like the house, Bella?" Embry asked, eyes glued to the television.

"It's beautiful. How come I was never here before?"

"You never asked to come," Jacob said, and then slid his arm around my waste and pushed me over to the couch to sit down.

"What're you guys playing?" Jacob asked Quil.

"I don't know, but man is it cool!" There were two controllers and Paul and Embry seemed to have claimed them. Jared and Quil were sitting on the other side of me.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"Oh, he should be here soon," Jared said. "He's Sam; he's taking his time to come here."

As if on cue, Sam walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What's up, Sam?" the whole La Push gang said in unison.

"Hello," I mumbled shyly.

"Hi," Sam said to everyone. "Where's the food?"

"Oh, we were hoping that someone else would go get that," Quil said sheepishly.

"I will," I volunteered.

"Well, you can't go to the market alone," Sam stated. "I'll go with you."

"Okay," I said as I felt my cheeks flush.

**Still Review.. it would make me happy to make another chapter.**


	3. Happiness

The ride to the market with Sam was a very quiet one. The whole car seemed to be filled with tension.

After we walked into the market, Sam went to get a cart.

"So," I started, trying to break the awkward silence. "What should we get and how much do we nee?"

"We can just go down the aisles to find food and drinks. We have to get a lot, probably a full cart or two."

I supposed that this comment should not have surprised me, but it did. "Just for today?"

"Uh, yeah. Where have you been? Haven't you noticed that we eat… a lot?"

"Well, yeas, but it just seemed like a lot of food. How late do you guys usually do these things till?"

"I don't know. A couple of hours; past dinner."

"You wouldn't mind if I called Charlie to tell him I'm at the Call's, would you?"

"No, go right ahead." We moved down the first aisle as Charlie picked up.

"Hello, Police Chief Swan. How may I help you?" Charlie sounded tired.

"Hey Dad," I said into the phone.

"Bella! What's wrong?" he said, his voice sounding anxious.

"Nothing Dad, I'm just letting you know that I'm going to be at the Call's house for a while."

"Oh," he obviously didn't expect that, but he sounded happy enough. "Is Jake there?"

"Well, right now I'm at the La Push market with Sam. The whole gang is back at Embry's though."

"You enjoy yourself, Bells. I'll talk to you later. 'Bye."

"'Bye Dad." I closed the phone, and stuffed it in my jean pocket. I glanced at the carts. "Whoa, when did that stuff get in there?" I asked.

"When you were on the phone talking," he said. "I guess we were walking a little fast."

I though for a second, and then said, "I didn't trip?"

"No, were you supposed to?"

"Not at all. I just would have thought…" I trailed off as we approached the checkout lane. I saw the price when all the food was rung up, and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

I reached for my wallet in my back pocket and reached in for two twenties. I handed them to Sam, but he would not take them.

"I'm not going to accept it," he said as he slid his card through the card machine. I gave him my death stare while he signed his name on the receipt.

When we were back in the car, Sam saw me giving him the stare. "What?" he asked exasperated.

"Just take the money," I answered. We were all ready pulling out of the parking lot. "It's just forty dollars, please."

"I'm not going to accept it. I'm probably going to eat most of it anyway. You are going to eat the lease. You should not have to pay for something if you are not going to use it." I folded my arms across my chest and turned my head to face away from him. "Bella, come on. I paid for it. This is stupid to be arguing about. Let's just forget it, all right?"

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Now let's get these bags inside to the other hungry wolves."

He laughed loudly and then opened the trunk. I only ended up bringing in six bags, while Sam had the other fifteen.

I heard more laughing as I followed Sam to the kitchen.

"Did everyone see Bella?" I heard Paul say. "She looked like she was gong to topple over under all those bags." More howls of laughter followed.

I sighed when I dropped all the bags I was carrying on the counter.

"Thanks for coming with me, " I said to Sam, who had also put his bags down on the counter.

"Like you could have gotten all of this on your own," he scoffed. "Let alone find the market."

For the rest of the night, Jacob stayed close to me. I let him get away with throwing his arm around my waist and holding my hand. I was not ready to tell him to stop. The gang had a fun time of attempting to teach me to play the games they were playing on Embry's system. They, as I learned the hard way, also enjoyed laughing at my attempts. It wasn't my fault that I was not cut out to play fighting video games.

When it starting getting pretty late, I told Jacob that I should probably get home. He gave me the keys to his Rabbit, telling me that he was planning on running home.

About and hour later, due to my slow driving, I made it back to Charlie's.

"Hi Bella," Charlie said when I walked in. "How was it?"

"Real fun, Dad," I said, my words slurring from being tired.

"How is everyone?"

"Superb, Dad. I'm tired, 'Night."

"Sleep tight."

The rest of the week went by quickly with nothing too interesting happening. When I woke up on Saturday morning, I felt proud of myself for getting through the rest of the week without breaking down.

Since being at Forks again, all the painful memories of Edward and his family that had been forgotten in Florida were all slowly coming back.

Charlie had gone fishing, after making sure I would be all right. I had assured him that nothing was wrong and I would be all right.

After he left, I finished all my homework and picked up _Emma_ by Jane Austen and started reading it, again.

I was about half way through the book, when I felt something we roll down my cheek. I lifted my head up and brushed my hand across my cheek. I was crying.

This was the first time I cried uncontrollably since they left. It scared me, so I ran. I ran out of the house all the way into the woods. I saw a fallen over tree and sat down on it pulling my legs up from the mossy ground below.

The tears were running down my cheeks unstoppably. Every time I tried to wipe them away new ones were there.

I could not believe that after four months, I finally caved in and let the tears flow with no end.

The tears were still flowing when I looked up and noticed that the sun was setting. I tried to get up, but warm arms encircled my waist and pulled me back.

The person made a shushing noise in my ear, and slowly kept brushing their hands through my hair.

"Bell," his deep voice growled softly. "What's wrong? Charlie got worried and sent people out to look for you."

I opened my mouth to reply, but could not. He tilted my chin up so he could look me over. It was Sam.

"Bella," he started. "Obviously something is wrong. This is the second time that I have found you crying. I mean, you are crying in a God damn forest, out in the open; not in your own home where someone would find you."

I finally found my voice. "It's just," I paused trying to start over. "They're gone. They're actually gone, and they did not take me with them. He told me that he did not want me anymore. I bet he expected me to get over him quickly and painlessly." The tears still had not stopped, so Sam reached up and started rubbing them off.

"Maybe we should go back," I said. "So they know I'm alive." I stood up and was about to walk away when Sam turned me around.

"Answer one question," he demanded. I nodded and he continued. "Why were you crying at Jacob's house?"

That startled me. I had not expected him to ask that, but inside I was glad he had. "You were all so happy. How can he ever expect me to be happy? I will never be happy with him gone."

Sam moved closer to me and bent his head down slowly; his warm breath caressing my face. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back till I hit a tree.

"I think we should _try_ to make you happy," he breathed. Then he softly pressed his lips down on mine and drew back quickly studying my face. When he saw no rejection to the kiss he bent down again and kissed me deeper than the first. My hands automatically tangle through his overgrown hair. He moved me closer to him, so he could slide his arms around me waist.

His lips moved slowly across mine. I felt the urge to add more pressure. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, so we could kiss better. My fingers untangled from his hair and moved t the sides of his face.

This was the kind of kiss that I liked. This was the kind f kiss that Edward would never tolerate. I was—

"Hey, Charlie," a voice called. "I think we've found her."

"Just for now," Sam began. "Pretend this never happened. Let's just say that I just found you and was bringing you back. Okay?" I nodded, as he shifted me in his arms so he was cradling me.

Right after Sam had done that, Harry Clearwater walked into view.

"Sam has her," Harry yelled behind him. He ran up to us. "What happened?"

"Oh," I rushed out. "I went for a walk and go lost. Sam found me though. He's always my hero." I gave him an appreciative look. "This is the second time now, right?"

Sam smiled and nodded as we walked out of the forest with Harry. I saw Charlie run over to us.

"Bella," he panted. "You're all right. I though I really lost you there. Thanks for finding her, Sam. I might just have to super glue you to her. I really do appreciate it."

"Oh," Sam smiled. "It's nothing. In fact, I enjoy finding Bella." There was a wicked glint in his eyes, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Can you walk, Bella?"

"Dad," I said. "I just got lost. Nothing is wrong. Put me down, Sam." Sam placed me down on my feet. "See? I'm fine."

"All right, Bells. Go on home. Do you need an escort?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I do." I looked up at Sam hopefully.

"All right, come on," he said, as he threw an arm around my shoulders and guided me I the direction of my house.

When we made it to the front door I faced Sam and said, "Do you want to come in?"

"Bella, you should go in alone. It's pretty late," he said, though he looked as if he would like to accept my invitation. "I'll see you tomorrow, though."

"Tomorrow? I didn't know that I had any plans for tomorrow. What are they?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll call you tomorrow." He bent down and kissed me quickly.

"'Night," I yelled after him.

"Goodnight," I heard him call exuberantly.

**Review and I will start working on the 4th chapter! ;-)**


	4. Imprint

**A/N—just a quick one. Bella, knows that they are werewolves, FYI! If you had not caught that all ready ******

The next morning I woke up late, and when I skipped down the steps Charlie told me that Jacob had called a few times and that Sam had called, too. I nodded and guaranteed Charlie that I would indeed call both of them after I had eaten breakfast.

Once I had finished my oatmeal, I picked up the phone and decided on calling Sam first. I would at least have an excuse if Jacob wanted to do anything today.

Sam picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" he said anxiously into the phone.

"Hey, Sam," I said. "Charlie told me that you called. So, what's up?"

"How late do you sleep in? It's almost eleven. You need to get up earlier," he scolded playfully.

"I could not sleep last night. It's not my fault; Charlie had too many people coming over and calling to make sure I was okay. Maybe, I should tell people where I am going next time," I added thoughtfully.

"Uh, yeah!" he said. "So, I thought today we could hang out."

"Sure, what do you want to do? I'm free all day, so I'm up for whatever."

"Want to go see a movie?" he asked after a moments thought.

"Yeah, let's do that. Do you know what's out?"

"They have that knew chick flick out, if you want to go see that."

"Eww, no way! That movie sounds so stupid! There is that one new horror movie out. Want to see that?"

"Well, yes I would, but do you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like the type of movie that you would want to see. I'm not saying that I don't want to go, because I really do. Forget it, let's go!"

"All right, I think I heard that they had a showing at two. If that works for you, of course."

"Yep, I'll pick you up at 1:30, okay?"

"All right, see you then!" I squealed when I hung up the phone, and then remembered to call Jacob. I eventually dialed his number what with all my shaking from excitement.

"Hello?" a tired voice said from the other end.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up. You call and then you go back to sleep. What a disappointment." I said sarcastically.

"Bella?" he asked, sounding slightly angry.

"Who else, Jake?" I said, trying to match his tone, but failing horribly. There was a long awkward silence, in which I thought I had said something wrong. Then Jacob spoke.

"When were you going to tell me anything?" he growled.

"Like what, Jake? I tell you everything," I said feeling slightly hurt.

"Not what happened last night!" he accused.

"When would I have gotten around to telling you?" He grumbled an agreement. "I just got lost, so I don't know what the big deal would be."

"Isabella Swan, you did not just get lost! Do you not remember what I told you about werewolves?"

"I remember everything that you told me about you guys."

"Tell me."

"Okay," I said trying to recall everything that he had told me. "Well, when you get angry or upset you start shaking. That can lead to turning into the werewolf form. Uh, when you change into a werewolf you can hear the thoughts of the others. What am I supposed to be looking for, Jacob?"

"You all ready found it. We can hear the thoughts of the others," he repeated. "Can you think of anything that you wouldn't want to hearing from the other werewolves?"

I thought for a few moments, and then said, "Not that I can think of. Why? What did you hear?"

"I heard about you and Sam, last night." I could hear his body shaking through the telephone.

"Jake, calm down. Don't work yourself up, just take a deep breath." I waited until I heard him take a slow shaky breath in till I continued. "What happened between Sam and me is none of your business, Jacob Black. I don't remember when you became my parent."

"Bella," he howled, and I could still hear him shaking. "He _imprinted_ on you!" I felt my jaw drop slightly as he said those words.

"What do you mean? Are you serious?" There was no answer to my questions, and I could not hear Jacob any longer on the other end. I gasped when I realized that he must've turned into a wolf while we were talking! My breathing started thinning out, and I could feel all the blood draining from my face.

I walked into the living room to tell Charlie. "I'm going over to Jake's, Dad. He sounded upset. I'll be back before 1:30 because I'm going to see a movie with Sam."

Charlie did not seem surprised about going to Jacob's house, but he did seem shocked about me going to the movies with Sam. "You're going to the movies with Sam Uley?" he asked cautiously.

"Dad, I just said that," I replied irritated.

"Why don't you ask Jake to go, too?"

"Dad," I moaned not wanting to explain to him. "I'm going on a _date_ with Sam. It would be too awkward if Jacob was there. He'd be, like, the third wheel or something."

"Oh," Charlie said in awe. "I guess you're right. Well, you can go head up to Jake's. See you when you get back. Goodbye, Bella."

"'Bye," I said, slightly annoyed.

When I saw Jacob's house, I had sudden feelings of regret. I felt like I should just go back home and wait for 1:30. But, I saw Jacob in the front yard and knew that he had seen me. There was no turning back now.

"Hey, Jake," I said awkwardly as I got out of my Truck. Jacob grumbled a hello. I cleared my throat. "I came by to se how you were doing. How're you, Jake?" He looked up at me and gave me a glare that was so burning I had to run my face away.

"How do you think I feel?" he asked, sounding completely angry. "I've been trying forever to imprint on you, and now you get imprinted on by one of my best friends."

I could see where his anger was coming from. I mean, I knew he liked me, but I had no idea that he liked me so much that he had been trying to imprint on me. "Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it will not make me angrier."

"Never mind," I said.

"Bella, just ask it, please," he moaned impatiently.

"I was just wondering," I began. "When exactly did Sam imprint on me?"

He took a deep, shaky breath and spoke very carefully. "The first time he saw you when he was a werewolf, but you were with that bloodsucker at that time, so he didn't want to say anything. He's too nice in my opinion. You know that if I had imprinted on you I would have fought for you."

"You do that anyways, Jake," I pointed out with a smile.

"I know, but it would be so much worse if I had in fact imprinted on you." He smiled, but I frowned. "What Bella? That's only the truth!" he added defensively. I raised an eyebrow wondering how he can go from being extremely mad to being in a fine mood.

"Are you all right?" I asked, with real concern. "You seem a bit off. I mean, you were severely mad when I got here, and now you seem fine. Something is totally up. I mean, man are you weird!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I'm just glad that you're not hurt. You know, most people would be freaked out about being imprinted on by Sam. You're not." Jacob smile slightly.

"Well, I'm not most girls, am I?" He shook his head, shaking with laughter. "Anyway, I should probably get back home," I said after reaching over to look at Jacob's watch.

"Oh, why?"

"Well, y'know. I sort of have a date today with Sam today," I said, suddenly feeling shy.

"Oh really? May I ask what you guys were going to do?"

"Is there any reason that you would like to know?" I asked, giving him a knowing look. "And you said _were_, we _are_ in fact going somewhere today."

"Bella," he started, obviously knowing what the look meant. "I'm not going to go stalk you two while you are on a date. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Sorry, but I never know with you." I took hold of his wrist once again and glanced at the watch again. "Look Jacob, I really have to go, he's picking me up."

"Why don't you give him a call and tell him to pick you up here?"

"Sorry, but I told Charlie that I would be home before the date," I said as I climbed into my truck. I turned on the car and starting to press down the peddle.

"Wait!" I heard Jacob yell. I stopped and waited till he was at my window. "You never told me what you and Sam were going to do today."

"We're just going to see a movie," I sighed.

"Is it that knew chick flick?" Jacob said distastefully.

I thought for a second before replying. "Yes," I said curtly, and then pressed down on the peddle and drove away.

I got home in record time, and I ran in the house and up to my room to change. I had to idea what to where. I never officially had a first date with Edward, and it did not really matter what I wore with him.

I decided on a medium length denim skirt and the blue blouse that Edward had so many times complimented. I do not really know why I choose the blouse; I just hoped that it would make me feel more comfortable in a sense.

When I got down the stairs Sam was there and talking to Charlie. It brought me back to the night Edward had come to talk to Charlie about taking me on a first date.

I cleared my throat as I stepped around the corner into the living room.

"Bells!" Charlie burst out when he saw me. "Don't worry," he said when he saw my guarded expression. "I got all the Dad/Boyfriend talk out of the way before you came down." I nodded slowly, but my expression stayed the same. I walked up to Charlie and threw my arms around him, giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

"See you later, Dad," I said, breaking into a smile.

"Talk to you later, Charlie," Sam said as he guided me out the front door.

"'Bye kids," Charlie said from right behind us. I saw that Sam had brought his red 2007 Honda Ridgeline.

"Nice car you got there, Sam. Don't go too fast," Charlie said like the normal father he was. "Don't stay out too late. Remember, you both have school tomorrow. Have fun!"

"We will," Sam said as he opened the passenger side of his truck to help me in. He got in and gave me a charming look and backed out slowly.

**Pretty Please with sugar on top review. I won't do another Chapter until I have at least 5 reviews on this chapter. And I **_**would **_**like to continue, so please just review! Sorry for the small cliff hanger.**


	5. Understanding

**A/N- I know that I said I would wait till I got 5 reviews, but ya'll don't do that, so I just gave up! So, here is the fifth chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy it.**

**mmmcereal: 1st reviewer**

**dazzled-girl: 2nd wonderful reviewer**

**Lunaofthesky- thank you for being lucky 3 on reviewing!! I appreciate it.**

Chapter 5- Understanding 

Sam drove about ten miles over the speed limit. It wasn't too bad; it was just a perfect speed for me. I enjoyed having the presence of Sam next to me. And I finally felt content. It was… thrilling.

When we got to the theater in Port Angles, Sam and I had ten minutes until the movie started. We bought our tickets while debating on how we think the movie would turn out. Sam insisted on buying my ticket, ignoring all my protests.

Sam told me to choose the seats and I chose some in the back. The previews had just ended when we sat down and the movie was beginning. I forced my full attention onto the movie and tried not to have my eyes wander to Sam. Soon enough though I felt something holding onto my hand.

I brought my eyes down to see a dark, russet colored hand holding mine. I glanced up to see Sam watching me carefully. I turned away quickly my face heating up.

"Do you like to movie?" I heard the gruff whisper in my ear. I shrugged, not wanting to face him, knowing that our faces would be too close. "Is that a yes or a no?" he countered. I nodded my head trying to keep my eyes on the screen. I knew that he had not and would not take his eyes off of me until I looked at him.

I angled my head so I was looking up at him and gave him a quick smile. I was turning my head back to the movie when his rough hand took hold of my chin and brought my head up to his lips. He did not push me too hard, just enough that when we broke apart I was slightly gasping.

Sam smiled his brilliant smile and then released my chin and turned back to the movie as if we hadn't kissed at all. I blinked a few times, trying to come back down to Earth. I turned my head slowly back to the movie and found myself once again holding onto Sam's hand.

When the movie ended I sighed, not because I was glad the movie was over, but glad that Sam and I would finally get out of the movie theater. While we were making our way to the doors of the theater with everyone else we were animatedly talking about the movie and how good it was.

"Sam! Bells!" Sam swore under his breath, and I closed my eyes tightly trying to ignore the voice.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Sam muttered. I shook my head, thinking that it was my fault. We both continued walking hoping that he would think that we were not Bella and Sam. My thoughts began doubting themselves when I felt a hard hand press down on my shoulder.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Jacob Black asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sam said. "You all ready ruined our date by showing up here."

"She didn't tell you?" Jacob began. "Bella invited me along!"

My jaw fell open in shock. "What?" I asked, incredulously. "I did not and I would not have, even if I wanted to! Why would I invite you? It would only ruin my date with _Sam_!"

"Sure you did Bells. Remember I asked you what you two were doing, and you told me that you were going to see a movie and then you told me which one."

"No, I said that we were going to a movie and you asked if we were going to see that chick flick and I said yes!" By this time, most of the people in the theater lobby were giving us weird looks.

"Can we please just go outside?" Sam asked. I nodded and followed him out, not even looking behind me to see if Jacob was walking behind me.

When we got out of the theater Sam started dragging me away in the direction of his car. I did not question him, just followed.

"Wait up!" I heard Jacob yell behind us. I pulled Sam's hand into my and squeezed it tight.

"Jake, go away, please," I said, stopping and giving him a pleading look. He stopped in front of me and gave me a long understanding look.

After a while he smiled and said, "All right, come see me later though." I nodded not really saying yes or no. "See you later." He swooped down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Sam was quick though, and punched him in the stomach.

"Never. Do. That. Again," Sam said through clenched teeth, punching him again every time he said a word.

"Sam," I pleaded, pulling on his other arm. "Leave him alone, let's go." Sam turned from Jacob and wrapped an arm around my waist, hurrying us through the small crowds of people.

We got to his truck and he opened the passenger door and practically threw me in the seat, buckling me in and slamming the door. He was in the driver's seat really fast and was speeding out of Port Angeles in the basic direction of Forks. I could tell, though, that we were not going to end up at my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What were you doing at Jacob's house earlier?" Sam growled.

"I'll answer that if you answer my question first," I mumbled stubbornly.

"We're heading back to La Push. Now, please, I need the answer."

"Charlie told me that he called. After I was finished talking to you, I called him. He told me…" I trailed off.

Sam turned to me. "What did he tell you?" I shrugged my shoulders, not ready to answer. "Bella…"

"He just said that you…" I stopped, gaining my courage. "He said that you… imprinted on me." Sam turned away and faced the rode once again. "Was he telling the truth?"

Still not looking at me he nodded and said, "Yeah, from the first time I saw you at the beach, I knew that there was something special about you. I knew that someday I would want you. I told myself that that would never happen. 'You only like vampires,' I told myself. I wanted to believe it so much, but everything was confirmed when I saw you through my werewolf eyes for the first time.

"You were more beautiful than you had ever been. I wanted nothing, but to run up to you and kiss you. I thought that you might not feel the same way; nay, I knew that you would not feel the same way. At least, I that is what I tried to force myself to believe." He flashed me a wicked smile. "I know you will most likely hate me for saying this, but I'm glad those bloodsuckers left. It brought me closer to you, didn't it?"

"No, I could never hate you. And in some odd sort of way, I agree," I said, keeping my face and voice steady. "I loved Edward,"—I did my best to say _loved_, though it hurt my heard—"But, now he's gone. You are the only man in my life that I could love as much as I loved him."

"Thanks, Bella. You don't know how much that means to me. But then, when the Cullens left, I had hope," Sam said, continuing on with his story. "Of course, that hope was crushed when I found out that you were going to stay with your mother. I had a whole plan to go to your house and tell you how I felt and that I had imprinted on you, but then you left.

"When you came back, I could not wait to see you. I technically was not invited to the dinner the night you came back, but I told Billy that we had nothing to eat at my house.

"I went looking for you when you did not come back," he said pulling over to the side of the road. "I saw you crying and it nearly broke my heart. I knew you were crying because of him; he had done this to you.

"The second time I had rescued you, you wouldn't stop crying and that killed me; what he had done to you had killed me. I will never let him forget that," he vowed. Sam started driving again, his speed faster than before.

I did not bother to speak, the silence was greater. I looked out the window watching the scenery go by and thinking about everything Sam had just said. It meant so much to me that he could care so much. I now fully understood what imprinting could do.

I moved my eyes to the dashboard and watched as the pointer moved farther up and the numbers got higher and higher. Sam was shaking a little, but I hoped that he could hold it. No, I knew that he could hold it. I had large amounts of faith in him.

My eyes flew to Sam quickly and then out the window—there was the ocean straight ahead of us, and it did not look like Sam was planning on slowing down.

"Sam!" I screamed, shaking his arms slightly. He looked at me as if he had just come out of a trance. He saw me staring out the window in horror and followed my eyes out. His eyes widened, but it was too late—we were all ready flying into the ocean.

**It would be nice if you would review, but I guess I'm not going to force ya'll if you don't want to.**

**A little cliff hanger Oops:'(**


	6. Shock

Chapter 6 – Shock

We hit the water with a loud _CRASH_. I looked out my window and saw the water moving up the side. My breath caught in my chest, and I felt like I was choking. I could see Sam's chest moving up and down rapidly, and it made me panic more than I had been before.

"S-Sam," I muttered quickly. He turned to face me as if he had just remembered that I was sitting in the car with him. "Sam," I repeated as water started coming in through the cracks.

Sam unbuckled my seat belt with shaky fingers and then unbuckled his. He pulled me onto his lap silently, trying to stay as calm as he could.

"Take a deep breath, Bella," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "You're going to need it!"

I did as I was told sucking in all the air my lungs could hold. Sam nodded quickly and then told me to close my eyes. I heard the glass of the window shatter, and that was when the water started gushing in.

I started to freak out, but Sam was all ready pushing out of the seat and shooting up to the surface of the water. I kept telling myself over again that I would make it to the top, but whenever I looked up to the surface of the ocean it kept looking further and further away.

Soon enough, though, we broke the surface. "Wrap your arms around my neck," Sam demanded. I did as I was told and buried my face into his shoulder as he started swimming for the shore.

His breathing did not change pattern and was still his usual breathing. That flooded back the memories again. Like the first time I rode on Edward's back; his breathing was a normal pace, too.

I buried my face deeper into his shoulder and squeezed my arms around his neck tighter. I was _not_ going to make this situation any worse than it all ready was.

I unburied my face from him and noticed that he was carrying me across the beach. There were a few bystanders on the beach giving me and Sam awed looks.

"He he," I giggled. "I think those girls over there like you." I gestured my head in the direction of the group of girls about a hundred feet away.

"Well," Sam started. "Maybe I should let them down easy." He leaned down and kissed my lips softly at first, then enthusiastic. When he pulled away I was gasping slightly.

"Aw, I think that you made them sad when you kissed me," I joked.

He pressed his lips to mine once again and then moved them down to my neck, and then to my ear. "I'm sorry for the whole ocean car thing." I could hear the honest sadness in his voice.

"You did nothing wrong," I whispered back. "I _know_ that I would have done the same thing if I had been in your position. You were upset; you cannot always hide your emotions."

"Yeah, your right. Let's get you home."

My eyes widened. "But, I don't want to go back to Charlie's yet."

"I meant my house, sorry." He smiled and I smiled back, kissing his lips once again and then hoping down out of his arms.

We go to Sam's house in about fifteen minutes. It was even better than Embry's.

"Wow," I had murmured when we walked in the door. Sam had wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek softly.

Sam found a shirt and a pair of boxers of his for me, so I could change out of my wet clothes. He let me take a shower. I let the hot water run over me, but did not stay in too long, not wanting to waste his money.

When I when down stairs, Sam was on the couch looking jittery waiting for me.

"Well, hello beautiful," he growled deeply when he saw me descending the stairs. I hoped over the back of the couch and cradled into him.

"Hey, Handsome." He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his warm, strong arms around me, putting me in a protective cage.

"You look gorgeous when your hair is wet," he muttered into my cheek.

"I could say the same to you," I said, mussing his hair playfully.

Sam groaned loudly and I gave him a weird look. "You are just so tempting," she clarified.

I giggled a little. "You are not the first I've heard that from.

"Where else would you… oh. I see. But you guys never… you know…"

I could tell what he wanted to know. "No, we never did. We weren't too far along. I never actually thought about that around him. It was always so formal."

Sam chuckled as I moved myself to lay my head down in his lap. He started stroking my hair softly. Soon enough I was in his lap and we were kissing.

I had lost track of time, and I could tell that he had lost track, too. We had not stopped kissing since I had come down.

"Sam, where are… WHOA!" I jumped in Sam's lap and looked over to see Jared, Paul, and Embry walking through the archway into the room we were in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Paul sneered.

"As a matter of fact," Sam began. "Yes, you are!" He leaned down and starting kissing me again.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jared started. "Not while we are here."

"Well," Sam murmured against my lips. "You can just leave then."

"Sam! Do _not_ tell me that you forgot!" Embry said, looking appalled.

"Forget what?" he asked warily, turning to look at him.

"We've been making these plans for ages, Sam. You cannot bail out on us now."

"If I knew what these plans were, we could discuss it."

"Laser tag! I can't believe that you forgot," Embry argued.

"As you can see, I am a little busy at the moment. And anyway, Jacob is probably mad at me right now."

"Oh," Paul said. "He _is_ mad at you. A lot. But he said that if we wanted you to come, you could come."

"I'll go," Sam said. "But on one condition."

"All right."

"Sure."

"What is it?"

"Bella gets to come, too."

Paul, Embry, and Jared exchanged looks, but turned and nodded to say that I could come.

"Listen," I started. "If you guys do not want me to come, I don't have to."

"No, we want you to come!" Embry said. "And anyways, if you don't, Sam will not come. Please, Bella?"

"All right."

"Yes," Paul said. "Let's get into Sam's car!"

I turned my head sharply to Sam's. "Uh, guys?"

"Yeah?" they asked as they turned back to us.

"My car is kind of non assessable at the current moment."

"What do you mean?" Jared asked cautiously.

"Well, it's sort of at the bottom of the ocean at this moment."

"What?!" Paul screamed. "How?!"

"I got a little upset and I ended up driving it into the ocean."

Paul shook his head. "Fine, we can take _my_ car, then."


	7. Laser Tag

Chapter 7- Laser Tag

Sam and I hoped in the backseat of the car next to Jared. As we were pulling out of the driveway, I noticed something.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Jared shifted awkwardly in the seat next to me and Paul cleared his throat. "He said he would meet us there," Embry answered for them.

"Is that all?" Sam asked.

Paul shook his head.

"Well?" I probed.

"He said," Jared began next to me. "That he didn't think he could last the whole ride with you two in a car with him."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"It's all right, Bella." Sam pulled me closer to his side. "He'll be fine. You shouldn't worry about Jake too much. He's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

I smiled nodded and said, "You're right." I still felt totally guilty, though. I mean, Jacob was my best friend, and I still wanted him to be. But, I guess that we can only be friends if I don't have a boyfriend at the time. I know that he likes me and all, but I just… UGH!

"What'd you say?" Sam asked.

"Did I say something?" I asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, you said something about how you cannot be friends with a boyfriend. Something like that."

"Did I really say all of that out loud?" Sam chuckled and shook his head.

When we pulled into one of the parking spaces at the laser tag place, Paul locked the doors in the car and turned around to face Sam and me.

"Okay," he began, "here's the rules. Just because you two are going out, it does not mean that you can work together and gang up on us. And, Jake is all ready really upset, so please just don't start kissing."

"I shall try to resist all temptations," Sam said, raising his right had to salute Paul.

"Sounds fair enough," I agreed.

Paul unlocked the doors and we all pilled out of the car. I started following them in, but Sam pulled me back quickly and threw me into his embrace. He tilted my head up and kissed my long and hard.

"Sorry," he whispered against my lips. "I had to get more in before we walked in. I probably couldn't last too long now without kissing you."

Sam grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the laser tag building. "Oh," he said as if just remembering. "If I shoot you in there, please do not take it personally."

"I think I'll be the one shooting you," I shot back, and then ran into the building with him behind.

I stopped once inside, because Jacob was standing there. "Hey, Jake," I got out. "How are you?"

Jacob grunted in response. Well, I thought to myself, this is going to just be so much fun!

"Ha ha Sam! I shot you!" I was enjoying myself far more than I had thought imaginable.

"I'll get you—Ah! Hey, Embry that is so _not_ fair!" I saw the silhouette of Sam run in the opposite direction.

An eerie quietness took over and I backed up to the wall, trying to catch my breath. We had been in here for God knows how long. In the middle of our first game, I had remembered that Charlie did not know where I was, so I had to stop the game and call him. He seemed very happy with the fact that I was hanging out with the gang.

I gave up on this game without telling anyone. I slid down the wall so I was sitting.

"Bella," Jacob's husky voice said next to me.

I jumped. "Gee, Jake! You could have told me you were here! Don't sneak up on me like that! You know how I am!"

"Sorry," he whispered sadly.

"It's all right, just do not do it again, please. I could have a heart attack next time."

Jake laughed softly. "I just wanted to do something. Y'know, just really quickly while no one else is here."

"Jake…" I trailed off as his lips hit mine. It took me a second to comprehend what was going on, but when I did I pushed away from him.

"Jake! Please," I said, and then ran out the door and out of the building. I was hoping that I was running in the general direction of Charlie's house, but there was no way of knowing for sure.

I didn't want to stop, in case they came looking for me. I just kept running, not really caring when my legs started getting sore.

I soon found myself in some woods and started slowing down just a little to see if there was a path anywhere that I could follow. Of course, there was none. Just my luck, I thought.

I wandered aimlessly through the forest, and I kept looking for the path that would hopefully show up eventually.

That's when I heard the cracking of the sticks behind me. I spun around quickly, but there was no one there. My heart rate started increasing and my breath became shallower.

"H-Hello?" I yelled through the trees.

There was no answer, but some one was around somewhere. For some reason I could sense it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I yelled more confidently through the forest.

There was no answer, but more cracks of sticks, closer this time. My heart felt like it was pumping too fast for its own good.

There was some rustling of leaves, and that's when the thing popped out and ran over to me!

"Bella!" the girl squealed wrapping her tiny arms around me.

"Alice?" I aske, i felt like fainting.

"Bella! We're back!"

And that's when i _did_ faint!

**Sorry, for the small cliffhanger. I will start Chapter 8 soon! Like right now, but it will not be posted till Monday! Review, it makes me write faster!**


	8. What?

**Okie-Dokie! Here is Chapter 8 :) **

Chapter 8- What?

When I sat up pounding erupted in my head and my stomach felt like it was going to blow up. I groaned and lay back down, shutting my eyes slowly. I savored the moment as the pain slowly went away.

"Bella?" And, of course, all the pain came shooting back. "Bella, please don't be mad at me."

"Alice," I whispered turning my head from the black couch to face her. "Why are you back?"

"No one could stay away. We all missed you. Are you really mad?"

"Alice," I cried. "I don't want to have to choose between Sam and Edward!"

"Sam?" she said thoughtfully. "Sam who?"

"Oh," I mumbled as I realized my mistake. "No one."

"Bella, what did you do while we were gone?" Alice demanded.

"What should it matter to you? You left me, _he _left me. Didn't he ever wonder what would happen to me?"

"Every day, Bella, every day." My heart started racing and suddenly _I _felt guilty. "Bella, you don't have to worry though. He's still not back."

"What?" I could feel my face drop. I knew I shouldn't feel this way, but yet, I still did. I should have been happy that he hadn't come back to make me choose. But, I wasn't.

"He left us somewhere in Germany." Her eyes got all distant for a second, but then she came back. "He's in South Africa. I think he likes the selection of animals there." She laughed, but my expression stayed neutral.

"Then who's here?" I asked my voice in a monotone.

"Everyone else." We were quiet for a couple of seconds before she broke it. "Bella?"

"Yes, Alice."

"Who is this Sam?" She threw her hands up in front of her in defense. "I won't tell the others if you don't want to, I'm just curious."

"Alice, why don't you just look into the future? Unless, of course, you lost that power while you were gone these months."

"I've tried. Whenever I try to look into yours, it gets all blurry. Is something wrong with this Sam?"

"Well, he's like Jacob if that's what you mean."

"What's wrong with Jacob?" she asked, her eyebrows moving together.

"Don't you… oh, you weren't here. That would make sense."

"Bella, tell me! I need to know!"

"Jacob is a werewolf, they all are."

Alice's eyes turned into large, round balls, and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Werewolves?"

"Yes, is something wrong with that?"

"You mean to tell me that Edward… of course he didn't. There our enemies, Bella? Sam is a werewolf, too?"

"Yeah, he was the first to change."

"And do you…" her voice cracked, "…love him?"

"Yes," my answer was confident, and I knew that it was true. I did love him… so much "Yes, I love him so much."

"More than you loved Edward?" she asked accusingly.

"That's not fair, Alice. I'll admit that I did love Edward very very much… when he was here. He's gone, I've moved on. I _try_ to move on, but every time someone brings Edward up a small bit of hope springs to life in my heart. I need that to go away."

"Does that mean that it would be better if _we_ weren't friends?" Alice's face became all sad and it made me smile slightly.

"Alice, of course we can be friends. Everyone in your family can be my friend."

"Does that include Edward?"

"Alice!"

"Sorry."

"Can we just end this discussion?"

"All right."

We sat in companionable silence for a couple of minutes. "Bella, you know that you can go back to Sam if you want. Or, you could see everyone else, if you want?"

"I should probably call Sam, but I _do_ want to see everyone. I've missed them so much, too. I'll call him after."

"Whatever you like, Bella." Alice led me out of Edward's old room and led me down the hallway to the stairs, and then down the stair. My face lit up into a smile when I saw them all sitting there.

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice roared. He wrapped me in a tight bear hug. "I've missed you! How are you?"

"Great Emmett," I said. And then, even when I was getting to a point where I couldn't breath, I did not say anything, I just wrapped my arms as far as they could around him.

"Can't… breathe…Bella," he joked. I laughed and let him go, turning to Rosalie, who I had not expected much from. I was surprised, though, when she shot forward and hugged me long and hard.

"I hate to admit it, Bella, but I missed you, too." Rosalie's breathtaking voice made me speechless, but I hugged her back as best as I could.

"Bella," I heard Jasper's unique voice say as he grabbed me into a hug. "I'm sorry for the whole incident before…" he whispered into my ear.

"Jasper, it's all fine. You have no need to apologize." I stepped back and smiled at him. Then, I turned to Esme and she held her arms open to me. "Bella," she said softly, waiting for me to go to her.

I ran to her and threw my arms around her neck, laughing slightly because it reminded me of an Alice move. I felt like I was in my mother's arms. Esme had a comforting touch and it made me feel better.

When we broke apart I turned towards Carlisle, a big smile plastered on my face. He coughed quietly and held out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand and shook it, but Carlisle pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Bella." It was great to hear his voice. "We all missed you so much."

When I was done, saying my 'welcome back's', I stood in front of all of them and said, "Don't get me wrong, I am really glad that you all are back, but… Why?"

"Didn't Alice tell you?" Rosalie asked, flicking her gaze on Alice.

"She said that you guys just missed me."

"And she is right," Carlisle said.

"Need we any other reason to come back," Esme said.

"No, no you don't." I smiled. "I just assumed something was wrong."

Emmett smiled quickly, "Why would anything be wrong? We just missed you too much, Bells."

"Thanks, Emmett." I turned towards Alice, who was in Jasper's arms. "Can I use your phone now? I don't want anyone to worry. I seem to always disappear, and then people always get worried and come looking for me."

"Sure, Bella," Alice laughed. She danced away quickly, and then popped up again with a telephone in her tiny hand.

"Thanks," I said, taking the phone from her hand. "Excuse me."

I walked up the stairs and walked into Edward's room, shutting the door behind me. I dialed Sam's cell phone number with my thumb and then pushed the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" Sam's breathtakingly amazing voice asked.

"Sam, it's me," I answered, trying to sound perky.

"Bella." I could almost feel the relief coming through the phone. "Where are you?"

"Um… the Cullens."

"Why? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Did Jacob tell you anything?"

"No," he answered after a few seconds. "What happened?"

"Well, you went after Embry and I sat down by the wall because I was trying to catch my breath. Then, Jacob sat down next to me and—are you sure that he didn't tell you this?"

"Yes, Bella, I am completely sure. Just tell me!"

"Okay. So, Jake sat down and then he sort of kissed me."

"What?!" Sam roared into the phone.

"Ouch, my ears Sam!"

"Oh, sorry. He kissed you though? Why?"

"I don't really know. He just said something about wanting to do something while no one else was around. That's when he kissed me."

Sam did not say anything for awhile. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked softly.

"Eww! No, Sam."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"No, it did take me a second to realize what was happening, but I most definitely did _not_ kiss him back."

"Sorry, I was just wondering. I was curious. How do I get to the Cullen's house?"

"It's all right, I'm sure that Alice or Jasper can drive me home."

"They're back. Why would I just be at their house? I would not have been able to find it anyways."

"Bella, I'm coming to get you."

"No, Sam. I'll have one of them take me home now. Unless you want them to drop me off at the border."

"The border. I need to see you. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I'll go ask on of them to take me there right now. Okay?"

"All right. I'll be thinking of you every second."

"I'll see you soon. 'Bye."

"See you." The phone clicked as Sam hung up.

I shut the phone and hurried down the stairs, tripping slightly. "Hey, do you think one of you could give me a ride to the border?"

"I will," Alice volunteered.

"Hurry back," I heard Jasper mutter as Alice and I slipped outside into Carlisle's Mercedes.

"How is Sam?" Alice asked making polite conversation.

"Fine, but he does want to see me," I hinted eagerly.

"I'm going fast, Bella," Alice said. "How much faster can I go before damaging the car?"

"Sorry," I muttered. My leg started bouncing up and down, and I started looking out the window and the signs on the side of the road to see how much further we had.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." I turned toward her. "Do you thin badly of me?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I just think that you are human. You moved on. And, I am very proud of you for that."

"Do you think he's happy?"

Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat and cleared her throat. "I'm sure he is, Bella. You don't have to worry. Just relax and live your life. Everything will be fine." As she finished talking, we stopped and I could see Sam by his… car! How did he get it out?

"Thanks for the ride, Alice," I said as I kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"I'll call you later. Maybe we can do something."

"Sure. 'Bye." I hopped out of the Mercedes and ran over to Sam, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hey," he said softly into my hair.

"I missed you," I whispered into his chest, pulling all the warmth from him.

"I missed you, too, Bella."

We stood like that for awhile and I was glad that no cars were driving by. "Why are they back?" Sam asked softly, breaking the silence.

"They missed me."

"Well, that's obvious. I would miss you too if I went away for that long. Hell, I would miss you if I were gone for two days. I can't imagine what it would have been like for those long months." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips.

When he pulled back, he made a face. "What?"

"You taste like Jacob mixed with them." I smiled and kissed him again.

"Let's go to your house. Then, you can tell me how you got your car back." I was hoping that he would tell me now, but he just nodded and helped me into the truck.


	9. Uneventful

Chapter 9- Uneventful

"So, when you got home the truck was just there?" I clarified, tracing the muscles on Sam's chest with my index finger. We had gotten home about fifteen minutes ago and we ended up on his bed. My head was rested on his chest, while his arms were wrapped around my shoulders.

"Yeah," he said, pulling me closer into his side. "It was really weird."

"Weird, yeah. Probably more like creepy, though. It doesn't make sense to me. My mind is so screwed; too much has happened today. My brain needs a rest!"

Sam shifted under my head. "Would kissing you be too much for your brain?"

"No," I dragged out.

"Good…good." He made no move to kiss me though. He just brought his hand up to my head and started brushing my hair gently. I sighed dramatically, and started tracing his nicely tones eight pack again.

"Oh, Bella, come 'ere." Sam grabbed me around the waits and rolled me on top of him. He pulled my head down to him fiercely, and our lips pressed together hard. I didn't wince like I though I might, but just waited till his lips were softer, and then started moving my lips against his. I felt his tongue trace the outside of my lips, and then slide into my mouth. I was not sure how to react, so I kept kissing him, even though his tongue was sort of in the way.

I was glad that he lived alone, because this would be one of those awkward moments when one of the parents walked in.

I felt tiny and fragile on top of him, and his hardcore abs made me feel weak. I tried to ignore these things, though, and just concentrated on Sam and me—me and Sam. Our kiss deepened—if possible—and Sam rolled me over so we were both on our sides. He grabbed my thigh and brought it up onto his side. We broke apart for a millisecond to take a breath, but then went right back on kissing.

It was nice feeling Sam's hand moving from my hip and then down my leg.

It was a while until we stopped kissing, but when we did, we went back to the same position as before: my head resting on his chest, and his arm rested lightly on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms over my head, adjusting to the sunlight that was seeping in through the windows. I turned to the side to find that Sam was not there. Instead, there was a note in his place.

I picked it up and read:

Gorgeous—

I'm downstairs cooking you a delicious Breakfast in Bed.

Don't worry, I called Charlie and told him you fell asleep after laser tag because you were tired. Oddly, he believed that.

DO NOT MOVE FROM THE BED! I promise to be up soon.

Always yours,

Sam (Your amazing werewolf.)

And that's what Sam was: mine. _My _werewolf. It felt good to have someone again. No one was here to stop me. Even Alice did not seem like she was going to try to break us up.

I sighed, burying myself deeper into the covers. I was back in the boxers and shirt I had been wearing before we had left. I turned over onto my stomach and rested with my arms raised above my head.

I was breathing in Sam's unusual sweet smell as I heard the door open. Something was set on the ground and I felt Sam's body lay next to me on top of the covers. His hand started rubbing circles in my back.

"You awake?" he whispered softly, kissing the top of my head with soft lips.

"Hmm." I mumbled. I turned over and sat up slowly.

"Nice," he said, commenting briefly on my hair.

My eyes opened wide as I felt the top of my head. My hair was a big poof. I tried to smooth it out, but Sam stopped me. "No, don't. I like this; it's like me seeing the real you."

"Ha ha."

"Here," Sam said as he reached down to the floor and brought up a small table covered with food.

"Whoa! Sam, did you have fun cooking?" I asked. The table with filled with eggs, pancakes, waffles, fruit, coffee, juice, you name it.

"Well, I was hungry, too!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about you guys' mad eating skills." He laughed and pulled me on his lap, placing the table on my lap.

"I'll try to contain my eating habits this morning," he muttered in my ear. I laughed softly while grabbing the orange juice and taking a quick swig. Then, I realized how empty my stomach felt and picked up one of the forks and ate some of the eggs.

When about half the food was gone I laid my had on his shoulder as he moved the table back to the ground. His arms encircled my waist, but I sat up again quickly as I remembered it was Monday.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"It's Monday, I have to get to school!" I yelled.

"It's 6:45, you have time," he reassured.

"Oh." I looked over to the clock and sure enough it was. I sighed and rested my head back on his shoulder. "I suppose I could just wear the clothes I was wearing yesterday before your truck went into the water. Did you wash them?"

"Those? They got disgusting from the water. I threw them out."

My eyebrows rose. "What will I wear to school, then? I certainly can't wear what I'm wearing right now."

His eyes skimmed me up and down slowly, and he started nodding. "True. You do look cute, though. Everyone would really be jealous of me." I giggle, and he kissed my neck "Don't worry," he murmured against my neck. "while you take a shower, I'll find you an old pair of jeans and a shirt you can wear."

"Ah, you are so sweet."

"I know." He kissed my jaw this time, but then moved me off the bed into a standing position. "You go and take a shower now."

I bounced up and kissed him on the lips. "I'll miss you."

"You'll only be in the shower for twenty minutes at the most," he said.

"And, I'll miss you every one of those minutes."

"Of course you will," he said, kissing me quickly. "Now. Shower."

When I hopped out of the shower, there was a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I put them on, and laughed when I saw how baggy the jeans and shirt were.

Sam was standing at the bottom of the stairs when I started to come down. When he saw me, he let out a low whistle. "You look great in my clothes. You should always wear them."

"If only I could," I said.

"You can. Just come to my house every morning and I'll have clothes ready for you. You'd be like my own personal Barbie."

"Creepy."

"Yeah, just a little." His laughter died down as he said, "We have to get you to school. I don't want you to be late."

"Mm-Hmm." Sam slid an arm around my waist and guided me out to his truck.

Sam pulled up to the front of the school. "I am so glad that I'm not in high school," he said for the tenth time since we had left his house.

"You told me, Sam. And I said you were lucky," I reminded him.

"In a couple more months it will all be over. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I don't want you to go out of your way. I'll try to mooch a ride off Alice. It shouldn't be too difficult."

Sam nodded gravely. "Be careful, Bella."

"I will be." He gathered me in his arms and kissed me deeply. "I should probably go," I muttered against his lips. "I'll call you when I get home so you know that I wasn't eaten by Alice."

"You do that," he said, as he released me to go out the door. "'Bye Bella."

"See you later." I kissed him on the cheek, and then hopped out of the truck.

Sam waited until I was inside the building until he drove off. I tried my best to ignore all the people staring at me, obviously wondering who I was just with.

"Hey Bella," Angela said, coming up beside me.

"Hi Ang. What's up" I asked.

"Nothing much, this weekend Ben and I went to see that new movie. That romantic comedy."

"Oh, was it good?"

"It had its up and downs. How was your weekend?"

"Interesting…eventful."

"Was that that Jacob Black kid in the car with you?"

"NO, it was… my boyfriend, Sam Uley."

"Oh, well that's nice. I have to go to class. See you at lunch."

As I continued to walk towards my class, Alice slid up beside me. "Hey Alice," I chirped.

"Hello Bella. How was the rest of your day yesterday?"

"Great. And yours?"

"All right," she said, frowning slightly. "You were with the werewolf all night?"

"Yes, I fell asleep."

She nodded and was quiet, her eyes closing quickly. From what I knew, she was having a vision. She opened them again, and I could tell that she was trying to keep her expression straight. I tried to not ask about it, but as we walked into the class room and sat down, I could not help myself.

"Alice," I began, "what was your vision about?"

"I did not have a vision, Bella," Alice sang, averting her eyes from mine.

"But I _know_ you had one!" I protested.

"Not here, Bella, not now. When you're ready." She said this slowly enough that when she was finished the bell rang.

"Alice," I whispered quickly. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

She nodded.

"Alice," I whispered again. "How did you know that I was with Sam?"

"Everyone is talking about you two. And I smelled him on you. You smell like wet dog."

**Please Please Please review!!!!**


	10. Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, and most definitely am NOT Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 10- Closer

When the final bell rang, Alice was waiting for me right outside of my classrooms with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked, putting an arm around her shoulders as we walked out of the building.

"Nothing," she said too quickly, plastering a fake smile on her face. I frowned, but let it drop.

We walked over to Rosalie's red convertible. "Why are you driving Roses car?"

Alice shrugged. "I wanted to; don't you think it's a cute car?"

"Yes, Alice, very cute," I agreed.

I opened the passenger side door and slide in, while Alice sat in the driver's seat. "I am taking you to Charlie's, right? Or did you decide that you wanted me to take you to the border again?"

"No, Charlie's house is where I need to be right now. Y'know I haven't been there for awhile. He must be dying with all the takeout food."

Alice laughed sweetly as she pulled into Charlie's driveway. "Do you want me to come in with you, Bella?"

"Not unless you need to."

"Well, I was just wondering. I really do have to go to my house to talk with Carlisle."

"Is something wrong, Alice? Please," I begged. "If something is, just let me know."

"When there is, I will be sure to let you know, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow if it's not sunny. Do you know what the weather is supposed to be tomorrow?"

"No. 'Bye, Alice."

"Goodbye, Bella." I hopped out of the convertible and ran through the drizzle of rain up to the door. I flew inside, shivering slightly from the cold. I put my raincoat on the hanger by the door and ran up to my room.

I started quickly on my homework, but did not get too far, as I remember that I promised to call Sam when Alice had dropped me off.

"Sam?" I asked when someone picked up the phone on the second ring.

"No, hold on." It was Jake, and I knew it. "Sam!" I heard him yell. "Bella's on the phone. He's on his way to the phone," Jake told me. "He's walking really slowly, though. Do you want to call back, because it might take him awhile to get over here?"

"No!" I heard Sam yell, snatching the phone from Jake, I'm guessing. "Hey, Bella, I was getting worried."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I sort of forgot that I told you I was going to call. I had some homework, so I started that."

"I am so appalled, Isabella!" Sam said in mock shock.

"I am so appalled, Isabella!" Jake sneered from somewhere close to him.

"So, your home safe now?"

"Yep, just waiting for Charlie to come home. Shoot that reminds me, I should probably make him dinner tonight."

"Ah, so I can't see you tonight?"

"Ah, so I can't make love to you tonight!" I heard Jacob sneer again.

"Will you shut up, Jacob? I won't let you into my house again if this is how you are going to act!" Sam roared, and I could tell that he was moving the phone away, trying to muffle the fight.

"Sorry about him, Bella."

"No, it's all right, Sam. I like his comments. They can be really funny. Maybe I should go now. Don't get into a big fight, please."

"…I'll try not to. 'Bye, Bella, see you soon."

"Talk to you later." I heard the click of the phone when Sam hung up. I sighed and put the phone back into the receiver.

I went over to the refrigerator and got out the steak. I put a couple of pieces in a bag with some sauces to marinade it, and then placed it back into the refrigerator. I sat down at the kitchen table, resting my head on the cool surface.

Then there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock to see if maybe it was Charlie and he forgot his keys, but Charlie wouldn't be home for a few hours. I wondered who it could be as I got up and walked to the door.

I swung it open, but was rammed back as someone shot towards me, wrapping me in there arms and kissing me deeply. My hands were stuck in between us and pressed against their chest. I pushed slightly at their chest to see who had busted in like this. _Sam!_

He pushed my head back to his and kissed me again. He lifted me up and I could feel us moving upstairs. My fingers twined through his hair responsively. A growl escaped one of us, and I laughed softly against his lips when I realized it was me.

I was laid down on something soft, and I was guessing that it was my bed. I felt Sam crawl on top of me and his lips reconnected to mine. Our lips moved against each others. My hands were placed on his chest and I slid my fingers down till I was at the bottom of his shirt. I stuck my tongue into his mouth quickly and then started pulling up the shirt slowly. When I got it off, my hand starting sliding up and down his perfectly structured chest.

I felt the covers being pulled up over us, as Sam's lips moved down to my neck. My lips reached his head and I started planting kisses there, while he continued to kiss my neck. I felt his hands on the bottom of my sweatshirt, sliding it off. He threw it out from under the covers, and rolled us over so that I was on top of him.

He smiled as he remembered that I was still wearing his clothes. I smiled back quickly, but put my lips back on his. His arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped a little as his hands found the bottom of my shirt and he started to pull it up.

When it was off, I could not help asking, "Why all of a sudden?"

"I just though I saw something today," he whispered, bringing my lips back to his. I kept wondering what he could have seen, but ignored it as his hands found the zipper of my pants. He got them off, and I could tell that he was inches towards my bra.

"Bells?" My lips broke apart from Sam's as I heard his voice.

We jumped out of bed and started throwing on our clothes. "Go hide in the closet!" I whispered harshly to Sam.

"No," he disagreed. "I'll just go out the window."

"Well, hurry! I can't let Charlie catch you up here!" I opened the window as he finished buttoning up his pants. The cool breeze hit me in the face, stinging my eyes. I saw a quick blur run into the forest and tilted my head slowly to one side.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Sam asked, encircling his arms around my waist.

"My imagination is playing tricks." I turned in his arms, and kissed him passionately on the lips. "You had better go now."

"I love you, Bella," Sam said.

"I l-love you, too Sam." This was the first time I had said I love you to anyone except my family and Edward.

Sam pecked me on the cheek and then jumped out the window. He blew me a kiss before disappearing in the opposite direction of the forest. I stayed at the window for awhile, think about what I could've saw go into the forest.

"Bella," Charlie said as he walked into the room. "The ph—Whoa! Sweetie, you are going to get sick if you stay like that. Come on back into your room." I guess that I had moved into a sitting position on the ledge of my window. I climbed back into my room and shut my window.

"What's up, dad?" I asked.

"The phone's for you."

"Who is it?" I asked, perplexed.

"Alice Cullen."

**Don't worry; the story will get much more interesting! I promise. Read and Review please:)**


	11. Runaway

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM and I don't own her characters. Sometimes I wish I do, but then again… I still don't**

**Authors note: It's been awhile (a week, right?) Here's chapter 11. Don't get mad. It will all turn out okay. JUST READ!**

Chapter 11- Runaway

"Alice?" I asked, as Charlie left the room.

"Bella!" she squealed.

"Ouch! Alice, my ears!" I moaned into the phone.

"Oh, sorry Bella. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"Of course I am, Alice. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I can't see the werewolves in my visions. It gets all hazy. You were at your house, and then it got all blurry. Who was it?" Alice asked curiously.

"Sam."

"Bella?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I…don't like it…when…you see him without…someone around…to know… that you are all right. Do you know what I mean, Bella?"

"No."

"I can't see you when you're around them, and I get nervous with me not being able to see you. I need someone to be there when you two are around each other, just so I know that he doesn't hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes, Alice, I do. But, that doesn't mean that I will follow your advice."

"Bella…" I hung up on her. I was too tired to argue. I didn't want to deal with any more of anything.

I landed onto my bed with a graceful _whoosh_ing noise. I didn't bother to get under the covers, I just shut my eyes and soon enough, sleep found me.

In the morning, I went downstairs and asked Charlie to give me a ride to school.

"Why?" he asked, his mouth full of cereal.

"I want to walk home from school today. If that's all right," I added sheepishly.

"If you want, Bells. I guess I don't have a problem with it."

Charlie started cleaning up his dishes. When he was finished, we walked outside to his cruiser. Charlie asked me what electives I was taking, but that conversation only lasted about a minute long.

When we finally made it to Forks High School, I said a quick goodbye to Charlie and hopped out of the cruiser, ignoring the glances that were directed towards me.

"'Bye Dad," I said, closing the door with a loud _smack_.

The school day went by normally. Alice forgave me for hanging up on her, and she offered me a ride home again. I declined saying that I was going to walk home.

"That's a great idea, Bella," Alice began. "You need the fresh air. It will do you good."

At the end of the day, I dashed out and looked up at the sky. Clouds were covering the whole sky. I sighed, but started walking. If it rained, I thought, it rained. There was nothing I could do about that.

I pulled the hood of my rain jacket over my head and started buttoning up the jacket.

"Ah!" I screamed as I hit a crack in the sidewalk and toppled over hitting my head hard on the sidewalk.

I moaned softly and tried to sit up. I crawled over to the brick wall and sat up against it.

"Bella?" an amazing, familiar voice said from above me.

I slowly lifted my head back, closing my eyes at the savory voice. I inhaled quickly. Then, ever so slowly, I opened my eyes. A small smile spread across my face.

"Hey," I said shyly. "What're you doing here?"

"Just came to see you," he answered. He reached down, and placed his hands on either side of my face. Then, carefully, he bent his head down and placed his lips on mine. And, I let him…

"Wait!" I said, pushing his face away from mine. I jumped up, turned around to face him, and my eyes got large. "You're back?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Yes."

"No," I moaned, shaking my head from side to side. "Why?"

"I thought you would be happy to see me…" he trailed off as if remembering something. "Oh, that's right. You have the _werewolf_ now, don't you?"

I couldn't think of anything to say. I just stood there, staring at him like an idiot.

"You shouldn't have come," I said, when my voice finally returned to me.

"I know, but could you honestly expect me to move on. I came back for _you_. I wanted you to runaway with me."

"Runaway?" I asked, a slight smile forming at my lips. He nodded, beaming at me. I nodded, as he hopped down from the ledge and came over to give me a kiss.

**Edwards POV**

"Runaway?" She sounded so distant, but yet I could see a smile at her lips. It made me smile largely at her, my eyes lighting up. I couldn't stand being far from her again. I leapt off the brick wall and closed the distance between us.

My lips hit hers hard and I was home. She did not even try and pull away; instead, she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. I took that as an invitation and wrapped my arms around her waist and she arched her back.

I was finally _home_.

After all those months away from her. I could not even remember what had forced me to leave her in the first place. I loved her, and I just left her in the woods. I would never forgive myself.

She pushed away slightly, and looked in my eyes. We stood there like that for awhile. Then, she kissed me once more.

"You were serious then?" she asked. "About the whole running away with you thing?"

I nodded smiling slightly. "If that's what you want…"

"I'd do anything for you!" she squealed, leaping into my arms. "Anything with you. Come on, let's go."

**All right, you all must be patient with me.**

**Read and review!!!**


	12. Fight

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters… Sadly. And, I'm not SM… Sadly.**

Chapter 12- Fight

_Bella's Point of View:_

Edward carried me the rest of the way back to Charlie's house. My mind was nowhere, but on Edward. On _us_.

He set me down on the floor when we got up to my room and he moved over to my bead and sat down on the edge, looking…nervous?

"Start packing," he instructed.

I was in some trance-state, and deep down I knew it.

I did as Edward told me to, throwing random clothes from my closet into my suitcase on the floor.

In the middle of my packing, Edward tensed up. "We have to leave…now!"

"Okay," I said, unable to get out what I really wanted to say. Edward came over and zipped the suitcase up. He picked it up and wrapped an arm around my waist.

He opened the front door, and stepped out quickly, keeping me behind him protectively as he looked around carefully.

"Stay here," he growled. Edward hopped off the porch and ran into the street. A fast blur shot next to Edward knocking him to the ground.

I screamed slightly when I saw who it was that had knocked Edward down.

Everything flooded back to me.

_Sam's Point of View:_

I could not believe that he had stopped stooped so low as to come back. Was he trying to hurt Bella? Could he get anymore ridiculous?

The answer was yes, he could.

I was running for Bella…my life. I knew she needed me. Was this one of those freaky things that came with imprinting? Most likely.

Anyway, I could not believe that the bloodsucker would sink so low—scratch that, I could believe it. I did not want to though. I hoped he knew he was just going to wonder her heart more, and just when I was repairing it, too.

I smelled the stupid love ruiner before I saw him. My nose crinkled up from the smell and I saw him run out into the street. I transformed out of my wolf form just in time for me to hit him.

He toppled over, and I could not help myself from laughing at his stunned expression.

"You're not going to do too much fighting if you're on the ground, bloodsucker," I spat.

"You either," he growled through clenched teeth. Then, he kicked me behind the knees…hard, forcing me on the ground next to him. While I was getting back to my senses, Edward got up.

I crawled crab-style away from him.

He was quick, though, and he kicked me in stomach, knocking me back, sprawled on the cement.

The bloodsucker was not going to take any chances to let me get up so we could have a fair fight. He kept kicking me, and every once in awhile he would connect his foot to my head.

I heard Bella's shrieks from the doorway, and that's when I did the most unmanly thing I could possibly ever do—I cried.

"The big bad wolf's crying," Edward tormented, walking in circles around me. "Does that mean that you're giving up?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but he shut it with a kick to my mouth. I cold taste the sweetness filling my mouth—blood.

"Surprisingly," he started again, "you're blood doesn't smell too appealing to me."

_Bella's Point of View:_

It was just awful. Edward was going to kill Sam. How could I have been so stupid as to let Edward convince me to runaway with him? How could I have been so naïve and dumb?

And, now, it was my fault that Sam was going to die. I would be forced to go way with Edward. Not willingly.

I watched in horror as Edward beat Sam to the ground. At each kick, I screamed, unable to stop myself.

I _knew_ Sam was going to die.

Tears sprung in my eyes as Edward strutted around him, tormenting him.

I despised Edward. I despised myself more for believing him. How cold I ever think I loved a man like that?

My legs buckled underneath me and I brought my hands up to my face. I couldn't force myself to watch the rest of this—the outcome.

I heard a few muffles and groans, and the loud _banging_ sound when one of them hit the other.

After a couple of minutes, or hours (I was not sure), someone's hands landed on my shoulders, I looked up, and sobbed more at who I saw.

**Cliff hanger! Mwahah! I am so mean! Review and I'll get the thirteenth chapter out sooner! **


	13. Forgiving

**Okay, I really must do this. I really really really really really want to thank bsblover17! You are my most loyal reader. I love getting reviews from you! Thank you so much:) Keep reviewing, it makes me happy!!**

Chapter 13- Forgiving

_Bella's Point of View:_

I broke down in tears. One of my two favorite men had died; and, the other one had killed him. It felt like it was my fault. Nay, did not feel: _was_.

"It's all my fault," I muttered over and over again as a set of muscular arms grasped around me and cradled me into their chest. Why was I always crying? Oh, yeah, my life might explain that question.

I felt the person bouncing slightly, so I knew that we were moving somewhere. I did not know where they were headed, but I had no choice but to let him carry me to wherever.

"I love you." It blended in with the wind so well, that I couldn't tell if he had said it or not. I _wanted_ him to have said it, but I was not sure if he had.

After a couple of minutes, I felt myself being placed on a soft cushion thing.

"What's wrong with her?" It was Jacob.

"She's going into shock," I heard Sam murmur.

"Why would she do that?" Jacob asked curiously.

I felt Sam raising my feet up slightly and placing them on a pillow. "Because…" he trailed off, and I felt him bump into the couch as he tried to drag Jacob a little further away. I could still hear them though.

"Jacob," Sam started, "I just did an awful thing."

"Like what? Did Edward come back and you just killed him?" he guessed jokingly.

"Jake, that's exactly what I did." I could picture Sam running his fingers through his hair over and over. I could hear when his feet hit the ground, too: he was pacing.

"Jake, I probably ruin all my chances with Bella. I am such an idiot. She will never love me again. I mean, I killed her ex-boyfriend. What do you _think_ she is going to think of me? Gosh, I am so stupid sometimes."

"No, you're not." My voice had finally come back and at a perfect time. He needed to know that he was not stupid at all.

"Bella?" he said. He rushed over to the side of the couch and knelt down next to me. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Yes, and I am feeling fine."

"Good, good," he muttered to himself.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" his gruff voice asked from the other side of the couch.

"Hi."

"Hi, Bella." I laughed weakly and grimaced slightly.

"I shouldn't be the one in pain," I said to Sam. "You were the one that fought him."

"Yeah, Bella, about that…"

"Shh," I said, placing my index finger over his lips. "Don't say anything." I heard the front door slam quietly, and I knew that Jacob had left surreptitiously to leave Sam and me alone.

"Bella," Sam tried again. "I'm s…"

I blacked out.

----------------------------------------

"Hmm," I groaned as I turned over to my side.

"Bella?" Sam asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"What happened, Sam?" I asked. He was on the couch and had his arms wrapped around my waist protectively, but I could tell that he had been sleeping.

"You fainted. You were hopefully just a little tired."

"Sam?" I asked, turning around in his arms so I could face him.

"Hmm?" he hummed magically.

"I think I need to call them," I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

He knew exactly who I was talking about. He just nodded and released me from his grip. I stood up and started walking in the direction of his kitchen so I could go and use his phone.

When I got about five steps away, though, I turned around, walked back to him, and knelt down by his head. I kissed his lips passionately. "I love you, too." I pecked him on the lips once again before turning back in the direction of the kitchen.

I skipped over the phone connected into his kitchen wall. I picked it up and put it to my ear. I heard the buzz and hung up the phone quickly. I knew that they were going to be mad.

Maybe they wouldn't even know yet. This could be true because when Edward was fighting, he was with a werewolf, so Alice wouldn't have been able to see anything.

I picked up the phone once again and placed it back up to my ear. I slowly dialed the numbers of the Cullens' home residence.

"Bella?" Alice's usually perky voice asked.

"Hi, Alice."

_Sam's Point of View:_

She pulled away slightly from me, breaking our kiss. "I love you, too," she muttered, and then pressed her lips to mine quickly.

I saw her skipping towards the kitchen. She was so brave to be doing the right thing and calling the Cullens. It would've taken me awhile to muster up the courage. Maybe that's another thing that I love about Bella, she is so brave. It's sad that she doesn't know it.

I heard her slam the phone back down into its cradle. I glanced over at her, so was breathing steadily in and out. I could tell now that she didn't want to do it.

I started pushing myself off the couch to go and talk to her, but she picked up the phone again and started pressing down numbers on the phone.

"Bella?" I could hear the conversation with my werewolf hearing. I really didn't want to intrude in on Bella's business though.

"Hi, Alice."

"Do you know?" Alice's voice was cool, calm, and collective. If only I knew that that was how Bella felt.

"Yes, Alice, I do." My brave Bella.

"And, you know who did it, right?" Was Alice testing her?

"Yes, Alice, I do," Bella repeated.

"And yet, you are still there with him?" I saw Bella pull the phone away from her ear, looking at it like it was going to attack her.

"Yes." Bella sounded as if she were on the verge of tears.

"How could you, Bella? He killed Edward!" That's when Bella really broke down. I couldn't take the way Alice was yelling at her. I ran over to Bella, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I grabbed the phone from her hand and put it up to my own ear. "Don't you _ever_ talk to her like that again! _She _did nothing wrong! It was me. I'm the one that killed him. And you know why?"

I waited for Alice to reply. She didn't and I could tell that she was waiting for me to continue.

"I killed him because I _know_ what happened while he was gone. He can't just use my Bella as a play toy for his own pleasure when he wants her. I know he was in Alaska with Tanya!"

_Bella's Point of View:_

"I killed him because I know what happened while he was gone," Sam argued. My eyebrows creased, but I leaned into Sam, my knees suddenly feeling weak. "He can't jut use _my_ Bella as a play toy fro his own pleasure when he wants her. I know he was in Alaska with Tanya!"

Tanya? My eyes flashed up to Sam's. He understood that I was having trouble standing up with my weak knees. He lifted me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I placed my head gently underneath his chin.

He kissed the top of my head, but continued talking to Alice on the other side. "You didn't know? He didn't tell… I have a reliable source…no, no one was stalking him… yes, I do know people in Alaska…do I have to answer that?" He sighed. "'Bye. Yes, I do." He hung up.

"What do you do?" I asked weakly.

"Forgive her for blowing up at you," he answered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"That's nice of you," I mumbled as he set me down on the kitchen table. I lifted my head off of his chest. I could feel my hair sticking to face with sweat.

"Do you feel all right, Bella?" Sam asked concerned again.

"Yeah," I answered stronger. "Thanks."

He slid me closer to him on the kitchen counter and soon our bodies were pressed up against each other. My legs were on either side of him.

"Now," he began, "I just need one more thing."

"What's that?" I asked.

"For you to forgive me." I frowned slightly.

"You don't need me to forgive me at all. It should be me forgiving you. Not the other way around, Sam. I'm the one that stupidly went with Edward."

"You had no choice."

"Well…"

He cut me off as his lips crushed against mine.

**Please review. I think, sadly, that this story may end in the next couple chapters. :'( See I'm sad too…**


	14. Thoughts

**Sorry that this chapter isn't that long. But right now, it's the best I can do. I've been grounded for awhile and I needed to update for ya'll. Soon enough though, like in the next month, I'm getting a laptop, so it will be easier and quicker to update!**

Chapter 14- Thoughts

The rare sun in Forks woke me up; it's bright, slithery rays casting eerie shadows on the wall. Sam was asleep next to me, his muscular arm resting around my waist.

I had called Charlie to tell him where I was, and he told me that it was best that I just stay with Sam for the night. According to him, there was too much rain to see the road and he wouldn't be home till later anyway. After that, he gave me a brief _talk_. I told him that I was not planning on doing anything like that. He eventually let me go, and Sam and I crawled up to his bed, trying to forget about what had happened. Although, we both knew that that would never leave either of our minds.

I stared at the walls, having lost all hopes of falling into a deep sleep. I knew that that was close to impossible right now. I kept trying to focus on one thing so I would not have to think about anything else: the shadows, my fingernails, the design on my pajamas, and the design on Sam's boxers. None of it seemed to catch me into its grasps, so I ended up concentrating on Sam's breathing, trying to move my chest with his.

I snuggled in closer so I could feel his chest rising and falling against my back. I sighed as his arm unconsciously pulled me closer. This brought me back to think of how I used to lay in bed with Edward almost every night.

"Shoot!" I muttered to myself. I had gotten to thoughts that I didn't—nay, _could not_ think about. I swiveled around in Sam's arms and buried my face in his shoulder. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I took in long, soothing lung fulls of his scent. My brain became dizzy from the overwhelming amount of the smell. Great, I was becoming an addict to his smell. I breathed it in deeply again. I came to the conclusion that there was nothing whatsoever wrong with being an addict to his smell.

I snuggled my nose in closer so I could get a stronger scent. Sam shifted under the slight pressure and slowly I saw him open his eyes. I smiled up at him until he finally came to his senses and looked down at me, blinking slowly. Finally, his lips curved into a lopsided smile. I reached up daringly and put my index finger on the side that had not gone up. I pushed it up jokingly.

"Hmm," Sam hummed. He caught my hand in his and pulled it down to his neck. He moved his hands to the back of my head and pulled me into him. Our lips brushed against each other's. I could tell that we both were holding back, not wanting to push the other too far.

After a few seconds, I pushed back so I could look at Sam in the eyes. "We need to talk about something," I said, attempting to keep my voice calm.

I could feel Sam stiffen quickly, so I moved my hand to the back of his neck and then back the side, and then back to the back. I was trying to sooth him, and eventually it worked. He arched his back, stretching it out. Then, he smiled and gestured for me to continue.

"I wanted to talk to you," I started again, "about something from yesterday." He did not flinch this time, just motioned again for me to continue when I stopped.

"When you were on the phone with Alice, you said something about Tanya…and Edward. What did you mean?" I asked earnestly.

"Bella," he pleaded. "Please, not now. Some other time. I mean, it's like two in the morning. Let's try and get more sleep."

"I don't see how now is not as good as any other time. We are both awake, and I really really want to know. Please, Sam… I _need_ to know. He's…dead, it shouldn't matter too much now if we talk. We need to talk, get it all past us and out of our systems."

Sam nodded and pulled me closer into him so my face was pressed against his chest, and made circle motions on my back. He breathed into my ear for a couple of minutes and I let him. I was letting him take his time, he obviously needed to work up to what he was going to say to me; he needed to choose the right words to say.

"Well, as you heard when I was talking to Alice, I said that we had sources in Alaska. We sort of caught Tanya and Edward together. I was planning on using that against him if he ever came back. I guess I never got a chance to though, seeing as how he's dead now." I gasped; surprised that he was willing using that word. I let it pass though.

"Okay, so when Edward left, he went around the world. Y'know, a little bit here, a little bit there, and then somehow he ended up in Alaska with the Denali clan. He got too close to Tanya. Then he told her he was going back to Forks. Ripping out two girls hearts. Wow! I just cannot believe him."

I was surprisingly not shocked. I somehow seemed to be able to expect that sort of thing out of the new Edward that had come back.

"Thanks for telling me," I said. Then, I kissed him, kissed him like there was no tomorrow. And, thankfully, he kissed back, equally enthusiastic. I pressed my palms against his chest and pushed him down flat onto the bed. I saw him smiling underneath me, and I couldn't help, but bring my lips down to his smiling ones. He immediately stopped smiling and starting kissing me again.

His fingers found the hem of my shirt and started pulling it up and over my head. We broke apart so he could get the shirt all the way off of me. Then, we were connected at the lips once again.

My own fingers found their way to the buttons of Sam's shirt. I fumbled with them one by one until his full chest was exposed. I slid the shirt off of him and threw it on the floor.

Still kissing, Sam and I eventually got our pants off and Sam was working on my bra. He tried to flip me over so he was on top, but we had been too close to the edge of the bed and we fell off the bed onto our clothes, but still kept kissing.

**Read and Review, even if you absolutely hate it. I will still love you, and not in the creepy way.**


	15. Shopping

**Hope that this is a good enough update for you. It will get better, trust me. This was supposed to be the sequel, but I'm just going to make it all one story. It fits anyway.**

Chapter 15- Shopping

I woke once again, my heart rate accelerating as I remembered last night. I was still on the ground with Sam, my head resting against his chest, his arms wrapped tight around me.

There was a blanket pulled up under my arms, and I realized that neither of us was wearing any clothes.

When had that happened? I though lazily. Then I remember everything from the night before.

"Hey, gorgeous," I felt Sam murmur against my head as he slowly woke up.

"Hey, handsome." I couldn't help but laugh. Wasn't the morning after supposed to be awkward? Or, was that only in the movies?

I contemplated that while Sam ran his fingers through my hair, planting quick, yet strong, kisses on the top of my head. I looked up at him, my hair falling over my eyes. Sam reached up with one hand, and pushed the strands behind my ears. I heated up slightly, and then reached up with one of my hands and started rubbing my thumb over his bottom lip—back and forth.

I wanted so badly right then, to kiss him, just kiss him and forget everything in the world, like I had last night.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered quietly.

"Just about how much I want to kiss you. Kiss you so much, that I would forget the world." I blushed from admitting that to him, but was glad I did.

"Then you should."

"I would," I admitted sheepishly, "but I have to go to school."

"I don't think that you should. I mean, you all ready missed more than half the day." I gasped, not realizing that I would sleep almost all day. I tried to bounce up out of Sam's arms, but he held me to him, not letting me go.

"Don't leave; you all ready skipped most of it. And anyway, if I drove you to school right now, what do you think people would say?" I had to agree, he was right. It would cause people to ask nosey questions.

I rested my head gently against his chest once again considering what I could tell Charlie if word happened to get out that I wasn't at school today? I tensed up slightly, and Sam felt it. He started rubbing circles into my back, and I looked back up at him.

"I want my kiss now," I murmured, my lips placed on his chest.

"Anytime, anywhere," he whispered hoarsely.

I slid up his body so my lips could reach down to his comfortably. I pressed them down on his. Softly at first, but working its way to become more pressured and open-mouthed. Sam's tongue entered my mouth without holding back. His tongue danced along mine.

We pulled about awhile later gasping heavily. We both smiled slightly, and Sam sat up slowly, moving so his back was against the wall by his bed. I scooted up next to him, wrapping my arms once again around his waist.

He sighed out loudly, his breathing finally getting back to normal. Mine was still going haywire, though.

Sam laughed softly at my breathing and kissed the top of my head quickly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he whispered into my hair. "What are we ever going to do with your breathing problems?" I blushed and kissed him again, playfully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie, thankfully, had not heard any rumors. He had also not been home when I got home, so he hopefully would never suspect or find out that I had skipped school. There was no possible way that I could explain to him where I had been and what I had done.

Ever since that night, I had found it difficult to stay away from Sam for a long period of time. I'm guessing that it was one of the imprinting things. I guess I get drawn to him as well as him to me.

Charlie allowed Sam to come over after school and then we spent most of the weekends together.

One day after school and after Sam left, Charlie had to sit me down. "Bella," he started, "I know that you must like Sam Uley a lot, but what about all of your other friends. I even hear that Alice is back. You should do something with her. Didn't you two always go shopping together and have sleepovers?"

I nodded slowly. It was true that Alice forced me into shopping, but generally, when I spent the night with "Alice", I was never with her. I was with Edward all night, but I wasn't going to tell Charlie that.

"You should get back together with Alice and start doing some things together. Or, what about Mike and Jessica and Angela? You used to have fun with them, too. Hey, why don't you all go see a movie or something? Like go to First Beach again."

"Dad," I groaned. "Jessica and I don't really hang out any longer. And Mike doesn't seem to understand the concept of 'just friends.'" Charlie had laughed heartily, but let the subject drop for the time being.

Being the good daughter I was (not), I called up Alice and Angela and asked if they wanted to go on a shopping trip in Port Angeles, and then possibly have a sleep over afterwards.

Angela agreed, and so did Alice with loads of enthusiasm packed in. She volunteered to have the sleepover at her house on the Friday at the end of the week. Just about three weeks after I had spent the night at Sam's.

I was a little skeptical about going to her house with the rest of the Cullen's there. I mean, it seemed to me like I was the one that had caused Edward's death. I didn't think that Esme would ever forgive me for her first son to be dead, and Carlisle's best friend would be gone. I couldn't even imagine how Rosalie would treat me. And then Emmett I could see forgiving me along with Jasper.

When Friday rolled along, I didn't even think I could get out of bed. I had been wondering this past week what could possibly be pushing me out of bed each morning. Especially this morning. I knew that I would have to see the Cullen's when Alice, Angela, and I got back from shopping. I hoped that they wouldn't be too mad.

The last bell of the day finally rang, and I took my time walking to my locker. I knew that we would be shopping for while, and…I was just acting like a big fat wimp. I would have had to face the Cullen family some time anyway, it was better to get it over with. For all I knew, they had hated Edward so much, and had not said anything for my sake. I sighed. That wasn't going to happen.

Alice was standing by Angela's locker chatting animatedly about what stores we were going to end up going to. I groaned inwardly, but continued walking up to my locker, which was situated next to Angela's.

"Hey, guys," I said in what I hoped was a chirpy voice.

"Hi, Bella," Angela sang, not noticing anything strange.

Alice however creased her eyebrows together thoughtfully. "Bella," she dragged out slowly.

I ignored her questioning look and opened my locker and stuffed my books in my backpack. I slung the strap over my shoulder and slammed my locker shut, turning toward Angela and Alice.

"All right," I said to them. "Let the torture begin." They both laughed at my comment, but Alice's questioning look was still planted on her face. I brushed it aside and started heading out to Alice's car. I had asked Charlie to drive me into school today, and Angela did not have a car of her own. So, Alice had been voted to drive us to Port Angeles and then to her house.

When we got on the freeway, I turned the stereo up louder and let the music flow into my soul. I closed my eyes tightly and started singing along with the words. I did not think that I had ever heard this song before, but I knew the words so I must've.

I could feel my voice growing louder and louder, but I knew that it was droned out by the music blasting from the stereos.

I felt a light tapping on my shoulder, and I could distantly hear someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in Alice's car, but we were in a parking space at the side of the road.

"You have a very nice voice, Bella," Angela said quietly. I gulped.

"You guys could hear me?" I asked, blushing fiercely.

They both nodded.

"Wasn't the music on?" I asked.

They both shook their heads.

"There was never any music on, Bella," Alice told me. Concerned looks covered both of their faces.

"Oh," I mumbled. "Guess I was hearing things. Are we going shopping or what?"

"Yes," Angela said, obviously sensing that I was feeling awkward. "We are. Come on." I smiled gratefully at her and started to open the door, but Alice's hand wrapped around my arm.

"Are you all right, Bella?" she asked real concern filling her eyes. I nodded. "No, no you're not. There is definitely something wrong. What is it? I can't help you if you won't tell me."

The truth was that I couldn't tell her, I wouldn't tell anybody what was wrong with me until it was absolutely necessary. There was no point in saying it when I didn't need to. And Alice wouldn't be able to see it in her vision because of the whole Sam and werewolf thing. I was a little worried about Jasper feeling my feelings when we got to their house. Whenever that would be.

"Alice, I really, really do want to tell you, but I can't. I can't tell anyone. Not yet anyway. Maybe when the time is right." I smiled at her a little bit, and she shook her head slowly, but smiled a little, too.

"Bella?" she asked quickly. "Do you promise to tell me?"

"Yes," I strained.

Alice gave me one last long look, but then shook her head quickly again, and opened her door to climb out.

**I hoped you enjoyed it! As I said above, the story will get better, I promise! Read and review pretty, pretty please!**

**JaspersAngel**


	16. Sleepover Part Uno

**Sorry guys, i didn't mean to take this long!**

**Next time, i will have an extra long chapter 'cause i feell really sorry!**

Chapter 16- Sleepover Part Uno

We all headed to Alice's car. My arms were aching badly, I mean, how many bags could Alice and Angela force upon me. Just because I didn't want to buy anything does not mean that I should be forced to carry all of the bags they kept getting.

"Finally," I sighed as I placed the last of the bags into the trunk of Alice's car.

"Wasn't that fun?" Alice squealed.

"Yeah," Angela agreed.

"If you count carrying around about fifty bags for the two of you fun, then yes, it was."

"Oh, Bella," Alice said.

"Don't be such a party-pooper," Angela finished.

"Thank you so much for ganging up on me. I really appreciate it. Can we just head off to Alice's now?"

"Yeah!"

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway. I could see Angela's eyes bugging out of her sockets. Then, I remembered that she had never been here before. She would be interested, wouldn't she? I didn't see anything interesting in it any longer. It looked the same as it had always looked. It _did_ seem a little different though, on account that whenever I came here I was with Edward.

I shook my head to get the thoughts out, and then followed Alice and Angela up the steps of the porch. I paused just outside of the door and took a deep breath.

I can't do this, I thought. There is no way that they will ever forgive me. Especially, after what they were going to find out about me.

"Bella?" Alice was at the door beckoning me into the house. I nodded quickly and followed her into the house. When I stepped in Alice took my hand in hers, obviously sensing what was wrong.

"They love you, Bella," Alice whispered. "They know that it was not your fault. I made them promise that they would act like nothing ever happened, okay? That means that you have to pretend, too. All right?"

"Okay."

She gave my hand a tight squeeze and then led me into the living room, where Angela was rolling out a sleeping bag for herself. Alice's was all ready rolled out. Alice dropped my hand, and then let me unroll mine, too.

Alice ended up making two bowls of popcorn and brought over two 2-liters of Coke. I smiled when I realized that she would not be eating or drinking any of this.

"So…?" I began, "are we going to watch a movie or what?"

The only people in the family that I had seen were Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. Rosalie was staying clear of me I knew, and I guessed that Emmett was with Rosalie. I didn't bring it up to Alice, though; I did not want to make her upset. I was supposed to be having fun and that's what I was going to try and have.

We watched two movies one romantic comedy and one horror film. Angela and I were trying to hide behind Alice for the duration of the movie. The part that hit me the most though, was when the pregnant lady got killed off.

Alice noticed my discomfort and asked Angela if it would be all right if she turned the movie off. Angela nodded willingly and Alice pressed the power button.

"Now what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Truth or dare?" Alice suggested, with a noticeable squeal in her voice.

"Sure," Angela and I agreed. Me more reluctant than Angela.

"All right, who wants to go first?"

Neither Angela nor I said anything; we just looked at Alice who finally gave in. "All right, Angela truth or dare?"

"T—Dare," Angela had started to say truth, but I could tell that she didn't want to seem too childish.

"Okay," Alice started, "I dare you to…hmm… this has to be good. Bella what do you think?"

"Huh? Oh." I leaned over to Alice. "What are you thinking?"

"Err… I don't think that Jasper would enjoy our little joke."

"Well, I'm terrible at coming up with dares," I admitted. "Just do whatever you had in mind."

"Okay," she said, as she turned back towards Angela. "I dare you to call up Ben and pretend that you're really, really drunk."

Angela laughed, but proceeded to take out her cell phone to complete the dare. Angela put it on speaker phone so we could hear what Ben was saying. I had to walk into the kitchen so I could laugh. It made me a little sad, listening to what Ben was saying and the deep concern in his voice.

When Angela hung up, I walked back into the living room.

"Alice," Angela began, "truth or dare?"

"Dare." Alice's voice was calm and she was ready for anything Angela through at her.

Angela smiled quickly. "I dare you to go up to Jasper's room and slap his butt." I couldn't help but laugh, thinking that Alice had most likely done this numerous times.

"Sure," Alice said, accepting Angela's dare.

Angela and I crept upstairs behind Alice, stifling our giggles behind our hands. We were acting so childish, I thought. It was so much fun, though. We followed Alice over to her and Jasper's room and stopped so Jasper would not see us as Alice walked it.

He was lying on the bed, and immediately got up when she entered. She walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Aren't you having a sleepover with Angela and Bella?" he asked.

"Yup," she said. "I should probably go back down there. I had to tell you something, but now I forgot. See ya later, sweet cakes." She slapped his butt playfully and a stunned look crossed Jasper's face. Alice ran out of their room and grabbed Angela's hand and mine.

When we got down to the living room once again, and started giggling like little children, unable to help ourselves.

Alice calmed down the quickest, and asked, "Bella, truth or dare?"

I thought for a second, weighing my options. Then, I said, "Truth," very slowly.

"Aww, Bella, can't you just do dare?" Alice pleaded.

"No," I answered quickly.

"No," I repeated as she opened her mouth again. "I said truth, Alice."

"Okay," she huffed. "Let me think for a second then."

After a couple of seconds, Alice looked back toward me. "Just so you know, whatever question I ask you, you must answer it truthfully. Agreed?"

I hesitated, wondering why Alice would say that. It must be a big question. "Y-Yes," I stuttered.

"Ready?"

"Alice," I said through clenched teeth. "Just ask me the damn question."

"Okay, I know that something is going on with you. What is it?"

"No, Alice, no. I am not answering that question."

"You said that you would answer whatever I asked you," Alice muttered. "You have to answer it, Bella."

"Too many ears listening."

"I can leave," Angela said.

"No," I said. "I wasn't talking about you…" I hinted up the stairs for Alice to know what I was talking about.

"They can't hear you," Alice muttered.

"Alice," I begged. "Please."

"Bella!" Alice whined. "You promised."

"Fine, fine," I said, giving in. I beckoned Angela and Alice closer toward me. They leaned in toward me, and I took a deep breath.

I still wasn't sure that I was ready to tell anyone. I didn't want anyone else to find out. Not yet, anyway. If I told them, there was no way that I could keep it from Sam. I should have told him first.

"You two have to promise," I started, "Not to tell anyone else what I'm going to tell you."

"We promise," they said at the same time.

I took another deep breath, it was shaky, and I hoped that I would be able to speak.

I heard their shocked gasps as I told them.

* * *

**Review Please, it makes me a tad bit more happier!**


	17. Sleepover Part Dos

**All right… Chapter seventeen. Hope it suits ya'll! **

**Just trying to catch up on me not updated for awhile when I said that I would! **

Chapter 17- Sleepover Part Dos

"I'm…" I choked on my words slightly.

"Bella," Alice said, "it can't be _that_ bad." 

"Oh, Alice," I said. "It is. It's awful. I am so stupid. I made a stupid mistake. You're going to think terrible things about me. Both of you."

Angela took one of my hands in hers, and Alice took the other in hers. "Bella," Angela began, "if you don't want to tell us, we won't force you to." Alice shot Angela a glare, but said, "Yeah," anyway.

"No!" I yelled. "No, I need to tell someone. You two are probably the only two that I can trust with this."

"Well, then…" Alice trailed off.

"Take your time, we don't want to force it out of you," Angela finished for Alice.

I took a shallow breath and blurted, "I'm pregnant!"

I heard their shocked gasps as I told them.

"Aww, Bells, don't cry." Angela started rubbing my back comfortingly.

"How long have you known?" Alice asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"Only a week. I haven't starting showing yet, so I wasn't planning on telling anyone."

"Is it Sam's?"

I nodded.

"Have you told _him_?"

I shook my head.

"Bella, I think that you need to tell him."

"I know," I whispered. "I just don't know how to tell him. I don't want him to be mad. We were so careless. Why?" More tears flooded out of my eyes, and then down my cheeks.

"So we are the first people that you've told?" Angela asked, still rubbing my back.

I nodded again.

"You haven't told Charlie?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, if he finds out, I'll be kicked out of the house for sure. It won't matter that he likes Sam. I'll have no where to go," I moaned quietly.

"Sure you will," Alice said. "You can move in with Sam, or here. Bella, if it comes down to that, we will take care of you. You don't have to worry."

I nodded once again, knowing that what she said was true. "Thanks," I murmured through my tears.

I heard the stairs creak and my head shot up quickly. It was Rosalie and she… actually had a sympathetic look on her face. When she caught me looking, she gave me a small understanding smile and nodded at me. She knew. She had been listening. But, all in all, she understood. I nodded slightly back, and new she had noticed when she smiled quickly again and turned to go back up the stairs to her and Emmett's room.

I fell asleep soon after, while Alice tried to make 'shushing' noises to calm me down, and Angela kept rubbing my back.

When I woke up in the morning, I yawned deeply, sitting up. I noticed Angela tangled in her sleeping bag next to me. I heard very hushed voices coming from the kitchen.

I got up, my curiosity getting the better of me. I tiptoed over to the door way of the kitchen, and heard Rosalie and Alice whispering to each other. I walked in after a few seconds, knowing what they were talking about.

"Bella," Alice said surprised as I walked in.

"It's all right," I told them. "I know what you were talking about. It's okay. I'm fine; I just really needed to tell someone. I can leave you two want to talk in private," I suggested.

"Bella, you can stay," Rosalie said. "We wanted to talk to you anyway."

"O-Okay," I stuttered, and walked into the kitchen, and sat up on the counter facing them.

"Bella," Alice started. "I need you to be honest here. It may be a bit awkward for you, but you are just going to have to be completely honest. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Alice," I sighed.

"First of all, are you positive that you are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Okay, are you absolutely sure that this is Sam's baby?"

I nodded, swallowing hard.

"So," Rosalie cut in. "There is no way that this is Edward's baby? I mean, you two didn't do anything when he came back?"

"No, it's not his. I know it for a fact. We never did anything."

"Okay, we just had to make sure." I nodded understanding their concern for me.

"Oh," Alice gasped. "Angela is going to wakeup any second. I'm going to go talk with her for awhile. I'll be back, so we can make breakfast or something. If you two are hungry."

"Are you not hungry?" I teased. Alice rolled her eyes, and danced out of the kitchen.

When Alice was gone, Rosalie took a step closer to me.

"Bella," she sighed. "I really want to apologize for me being so rude to you. And, I am hoping that you will forgive me."

"I do," I answered slowly, wondering what brought this on.

"It's just, now that I see you with your issue, I feel like I can understand your feelings from before. I don't know why, I just can. I really want to help you through this. If you want me to, that is. I would completely understand if you did not want me to."

"Rosalie, I would love you to help me. I need more encouragement to get trough this."

"All right," she said, dropping her gaze from me to the ground. "I think that there is something you should do now then."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" I asked, leaning forward because she was starting to talk real quietly.

She bore her eyes into me. "You should call Sam," she told me.

"What?" I said incredulously. "I can't tell him over the phone. That would be harder for me."

"Bella you need to tell him. Please," she pleaded. "I'm trying to help you."

"I'm _not_ telling him over the phone," I repeated.

"Fine, then call him and invite him over here to tell him. We'll give you privacy. And, we will try our hardest not to listen in."

My mind searched for an excuse. "He smells to you guys, I don't want to put you through that pain," I insisted.

"Oh, we'll deal with it. They don't smell _that_ bad anyway. We usually make a bigger deal out of it than necessary. It's just because we hate each other so much."

"Exactly," I exclaimed. "It would be bad for me to have Sam come over. You guys hate him."

"Bella," Rosalie growled. "You. Are. Going. To. Call. Him." She annunciated each word carefully. "Isabella Marie Swan, you _will_ call him, and tell him you need to tell him something, but that you are at our house, so it would be nice if he came over here so that you could talk to him. Because it's urgent!"

I found myself nodding vigorously. Rosalie stepped away and pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and handed it to me.

"You know his number, correct?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, dialing his number as fast as I could. "What if he does not answer?" I asked as the phone started ringing.

"Leave a message," Rosalie hissed.

I was about to say 'okay' or something like that, but Sam answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Sam?" I asked, my heart rate picking up speed.

"Bells!" I could hear him sigh with relief. "What's up? I haven't talked to you in a couple of days. How are you doing?"

"I'm…" I hesitated, wondering how do answer that question. "…fine. How are you?"

"Great now. What do you need?" he asked brightly.

I took a really deep breath and gave a look to Rosalie who urged me with her hands to continue. "I need to talk to you," I told him. I could feel my heart beating; it felt like it was going to pop out of my chest.

"All right, talk to me."

"I mean, in person."

"Okay, when?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping you would meet me at the Cullen's, because that's where I am right now. I had a sleepover with Alice. But I really do need to talk to you."

"Can't we talk somewhere else?" I could tell that he was talking through clenched teeth.

"No, I really need to talk to you _now_. But, I don't want to do it over the phone, just please, come to the Cullen's house," I begged.

I could hear Sam grumbling to himself on the other end. But finally said, "Fine. When do you want me to come?"

"Now."

"All right, I'll be there in a little bit. They know I'm coming right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, see you soon, Bella. 'Bye." He hung up, and I slammed it shut, handing it back to Rosalie.

Rosalie took hold of my hand and dragged me out of the kitchen back into the living room and announced that Sam was coming over to talk to me, so when he came, they had to walk away.

I had to admit that I was a little surprised that Rosalie was actually being nice to me, especially after what had happened with Edward and such. I was very grateful, though, so I gave a quick smile.

We cleaned up the sleeping bags and got dressed. I sat down on the couch fidgeting with my fingers.

"Bella," Alice said, clamping her hands on top of mine. "Calm down. You know I can't see him, but I'm sure that it will all be okay. And, anyway, we will be right in the house, so nothing can go wrong."

I sighed taking in what she said. "Yeah, you are right. Th…" I trailed off as I saw Sam's car pull in the driveway. I could see the rest of the pack in the car and was thankful when they did not all walk out. Sam turned around and told them something and then proceeded up to the front door.

"Good luck," Alice called as she, Angela, and Rosalie dashed upstairs, going to occupy one of the rooms.

I walked over to their front door, but waited until Sam knocked to open it. I took a step toward Sam and threw my arms around his waist, connecting my hands in the back, so he could not push me away.

He seemed a little startled at first, but then wrapped his arms around my back, and put his head down in my hair, chuckling softly.

"Good morning," he said, and he didn't seem to care that there were vampires in the house. "Hmm. I'm glad I came now." He released one of his hands from my back and placed it under my chin, lifting it up slowly. He was smiling brightly and then leaned down and kissed me.

I pushed away after a couple of seconds. "We really need to talk," I told him.

"In a second," he said, leaning down to try and kiss me again.

I dodged out of the way. "Sam," I insisted. "We really, really need to talk. Please."

He nodded, taking my expression in.

"Come in."

He set his jaw, but let me pull him into the house, dragging him over to the couch. He pulled me down onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What is it?" he murmured.

I looked up at him, and I could feel my gaze getting blurry. Oh, no, I thought, don't cry. But I did.

"There, there, Bells. Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine." He cradled me into him and started rocking gently back and forth.

"Sam," I whispered. "It's not good."

"Tell me, Bells, tell me. I'll be okay with whatever you tell me."

"You p-promise?" I asked, as he wiped tears from my cheeks.

"Yes."

"S-Sam," I stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I'm…" I stopped, taking a couple of shaky breaths. "I'm pregnant."

**There you go… chapter 17!!!**

**Chapter eighteen**** is soon to come. **

**Then, you can see Sam's reaction! **

**Re****ad and Review, pretty pretty please? **


	18. As You Wish

**Yay! An update! **

**Surprisingly through writing this chapter, I didn't listen to a single song!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

Chapter 18- As You Wish

_Previously:_

"_Sam," I whispered. "It's not good."_

"_Tell me, Bells, tell me. I'll be okay with whatever you tell me."_

"_You p-promise?" I asked, as he wiped tears from my cheeks. _

"_Yes."_

"_S-Sam," I stuttered._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm…" I stopped, taking a couple of shaky breaths. "I'm pregnant."_

_Sam's Point of View:_

"I'm…" she stopped, and I saw her chest rise and fall shakily a couple of times. I pondered through my head on what she had to tell me. I couldn't think of anything. Was it supposed to be obvious? Because if it was, I was very unobservant.

"I'm" she started again, "pregnant."

I smiled down at her, my ears going blank.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm… pregnant," she said with more confidence.

I blinked a few times, and I could feel my smile being wiped from my face.

"You… are… going to… have a… baby?" I asked.

She nodded, her brown locks covering her face.

Was she serious? I though to myself. Then, I expressed my thought aloud.

She nodded again. "Yes, why would I joke to you about something like this? So, how do you feel about it?"

"Bad."

"Bad?" I could hear the hurt in her voice, but I nodded anyway. "Why?"

"I don't know how you could expect me to think that this baby was mine. Do not try to make me think that, because I-I…" I took a deep breath. "Is this baby Edward's?" she shook her head no. "Are you sure?" She nodded, and I sighed slightly relieved.

"How could we have been so stupid?" I asked, mainly to myself. "We were so careless! Ugh!"

"You… don't… want the… baby?" she asked, and I could tell she was about to cry. So, I had to make a decision that would impact the rest of both of our lives.

I took a deep breath, running the pros and cons of each option through my head quickly. I was determined to not make her keep waiting. Finally, I asked, "Do _you _want to keep the baby?"

_Bella's Point of View:_

He was smiling down at me, and I could tell that he had not heard me at all.

"What?" he asked, and it clarified that he had not heard me.

"I'm pregnant," I said more confidently.

He still looked at me, blinking. His smile slowly wiped from his face, and I was getting concerned.

"You…are…going… to… have a baby?" he asked.

I nodded, my hair falling into my face.

"Are you serious?" he asked after a few seconds.

I nodded once again. "Yes, why would I joke to you about something like this?" I took a small shallow breath. "So… how do you feel about it?"

"Bad."

That's all he had to say. My heart fluttered, and I could feel my brain shutting down slowly. He was mad, and he definitely did _not_ want to have a baby.

I gulped. "Bad?" My voice was thick with hurt. "Why?"

He shook his head. "I don't know how you could expect me to think that this baby was mine." He didn't think the baby was his? Did he think it was Edward's, too? "Do not try to make me think that, because I-I…" He took a deep breath at the same time I did. "Is this baby Edward's?" He spit out Edward's name, and for some reason, it brought pain to my heart.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" I nodded at this, and he sighed. I could not tell if he was sighing because the baby was really his, or if he was sighing from relief that this baby _was_ his.

Then, he asked the question that I had thought about a lot. "How could we have been so stupid? We were so careless. Ugh!"

"You… don't… want… the…baby?" I asked, and I knew the tears would pour over at any second.

He took a deep breath, and I could tell he was thinking hard. After a couple of minutes, he asked, "Do _you_ want to keep the baby?"

Hmm, I had not really thought about this. _Did _I want the baby? I was not certain. Then came the other question: could I take care of the baby? If Sam wouldn't help me with her/him, then I would end up taking care of her/him by myself. Was I ready to do that?

Then, the answer came to me. "Yes," I answered softly.

I could hear his teeth clenching together as he thought hard.

"If that's what you want," he began, "then… I'm going to agree with you."

"Sam?" I asked, not yet getting excited. "Is that what _you_ want?"

He thought again, and then answered with, "Yes. Bella, of course I do. It's just a shock that I'm not married yet, and I'm all ready having a child with my girlfriend. But, of course I don't want you to give our child up."

"Thank you," I mumbled, and then wrapped my arms around his neck, and planted a hard kiss on his lips. He kissed me back, but after a few moments, he pushed away. His nose was wrinkled, and his lips turned down at the corners.

"What?" I asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Did you know that you…smell?" he said, sniffing my shoulder for emphasis.

I pushed his face playfully away to the side. "Excuse me, Mr. Uley! I thought you were a gentlemen."

"Oh, ma'am, you obviously don't know me then." He waggled his eyebrows and I scoffed. "But, seriously, you do smell. It's because you've been hanging out with those… bloodsuckers too much."

"Vampires, Sam, _vampires_."

"Yeah, yeah. I should go. I'm really glad that you told me, Bells." He kissed me on the lips softly and then picked me up and headed for the door. When we got onto the porch, he set me down on my feet gently, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed softly, and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest.

"Mmm," I moaned as I breathed in his scent. It was different. "Did you switch colognes?" I asked breathlessly.

"No," he answered. "I just stopped wearing it."

"Don't go back. I like _your_ scent better than the colognes scent. It's all woodsy and gruff. It suits you very nicely. Don't change it."

He chuckled and his chest vibrated. I could not help but look up at him and smile lovingly.

"Kiss me," I murmured.

"As you wish," he muttered, all ready leaning down so his lips could reach mine. I sighed into him, and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and pressed my body closer to his. It molded perfectly, like I belonged there. I felt him put more pressure into…

_BEEP!_

I jumped apart from Sam, and turned to see Jacob with an angry expression in the front seat, his hand still near the horn. I waved to him heartily. He bared his teeth, and the rest of them laughed.

"That boy has issues," Sam whispered, gathering me in his arms once again.

"Maybe you should go," I breathed into his chest. "We don't want to push Jake over the edge.

He scoffed like that was exactly what he intended on doing, but said, "You're right." He leaned down once more, and kissed me quickly.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too," I whispered back. "That's for taking all this so well."

"No problem." He kissed me, and then started walking back to the car.

"Sam?" I called out to him. He turned around. "Can you not tell any of them yet? I don't want too many people to know. I have not even told Charlie yet."

"Sure," he said, and then he paused bringing his hand up to his chin and rubbing it. "Well, for as long as I can."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well," he started. "When we go into our wolf forms, we can hear each others thoughts. I can't really keep too much from them unless I find I way to block them, which might be hard. I guess I could try to keep myself from changing," he offered.

I blinked a few times, taking in what he said.

"Yeah," I said eventually. "Try not to if you can."

"'Bye, Bella," he called out, as he turned back around running over the car. I watched as he opened the driver's side door and ushered Jacob to move out of the seat. I laughed when Jacob started arguing, saying something about how he never got to drive.

"So, I'm taking that he took it well?" I heard Alice say from behind me.

I surprisingly did not jump, just nod. "Yeah, yeah he did," I told her.

"So, are you two going to keep the baby?" she asked, trying to read my face.

I smiled. "Yep."

"Yay!" Alice squealed, and I laughed. "I get to be a godmother!" I was in too good of a mood to turn her down if I wanted too.

"Of course," I answered. "But there will have to be there godmothers. I'm not leaving Angela out of this."

"Who's the third?"

"Rosalie, of course."

Alice raised her eyebrows slightly, but nodded her head.

"I can't _wait_ to spoil the baby!"

"Alice," I groaned. "I don't think that the baby will appreciate getting clothes when he or she's born. They won't even be able to tell the difference between red and blue."

"So?" she asked with puppy eyes. "They baby will need to be well educated on fashion."

"What if it's a boy?" I asked.

"Then," she began, "he will be a very well knowledgeable boy on fashion." I groaned inwardly, but smiled at her.

We walked inside together, and I was bombarded with Rosalie and Angela's questions.

"How did he take it?"

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Are you going to move in with him?"

"Do his friends know?"

I giggled, and spoke around my laughter. "One at a time, please."

"Me first!" Rosalie called. I nodded for her to continue. "How did he take it? What's going happen?"

"Well, at first I thought he was going to hate it, but then he said he was fine with it. So, we are going to keep the baby."

"Are you going to move in with him?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when high school is over. I mean, I only have this last year of school."

"Do his friends know?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I grumbled. "I told him not to tell anyone, he said he would try, but there were no promises that it might not… slip out." I caught Alice's eye and promised her, through eye contact, that I would fill her in later.

Alice suddenly said, "When are you going to tell Charlie?"

"Hopefully only when I absolutely need to. I don't want to tell him. I'll just wear baggy clothes to hide my stomach once I start to show."

"You will have to tell him eventually," Rosalie, Alice, and Angela all said at the same time.

"I know, I know. It's just not the right time. Hopefully, if Sam can keep it from his friends, Charlie will not find out. Unless, of course, one of you three tell him."

"We won't tell a soul," Alice said proudly.

"You guys promise?"

"Of course," Angela answered.

"I promise," Alice said.

After a moments hesitation, Rosalie also said, "I promise, too."

**Okay, I want to change the title of my story,**

**But I am terrible at coming up with titles,**

**As you can tell,**

**So if any of you have any suggestions, **

**Just review and tell me them!**

**P.S. I don't care if they don't work with the story!**


	19. Tell Him

**Oh. My. Gosh!**

**I am soooo sorry that it has taken me **_**for**_**ever to update! **

**Please, please, please forgive me!**

**Well, hope this satisfies ya'll!**

Chapter 19- Tell Him

_Six Months Later:_

I took off my pajama shirt and started walking toward my closet. I paused as I got to my mirror. It had been three months since I knew I was pregnant, and I had definitely started showing.

I placed my hand on the bump and sighed. No, I was not having second thoughts about deciding to keep the baby, I was just thinking. Thinking about what was going to happen when I told Charlie and how Sam and I were going to live. One of us would definitely have to get a job.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

I jumped, and yelled, "Hang on," as I searched around my closet for a decent shirt. I found a clean, baggy shirt, and threw it on. Then, I slid on some crappy jeans, and headed down stairs to the door. I reached for the handle and threw it open enthusiastically. I smiled at my man, and leaned into him, feeling his warm arms surround me.

"My two babies," he whispered in my ear. I smiled softly, and tilted my head up to let him kiss me. He kissed my lips hard, and then started pulling on my hand to lead me out. I grabbed my jacket quickly, and then shut the door, following him to his truck.

He helped me into the passenger side, and patted my stomach before going around to the driver's side. I sighed and shook my head at him. He had been so… addicted to my stomach since I started growing that it was not even something I wanted to argue about.

We drove down to First Beach, basking in the silence of the trip. When we got there, Sam laid down a blanket and took off his t-shirt. I smiled and rubbed my hands over his muscular chest.

He pulled me down onto the blanket and wrapped his arms carefully around me.

"Stop that," I giggled as I swatted Sam's hand away from my stomach.

"I know," he murmured. "I just cannot believe that our little baby is in there."

"Well," I started sarcastically. "You had better started believing it," I huffed. Sam gave me a long, hard kiss on the lips. He pulled away and squirmed. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see what was making him uneasy: it was the rest of the pack.

I turned my head back to face him. "Are you sure they don't know?"

"Almost positive," he sighed. "They are getting a little suspicious about me being so against going to my wolf form; they know I love to."

"I am sorry I made this so hard for you," I said, feeling guilty.

He pulled me closer, his lips at my ear. "You never make anything harder. If anything, you only make my life easier." I giggled like I a little girl, not that there is anything wrong with that.

"Hey, you two," said Jared, coming up beside us, and sitting down on the end of the blanket. The rest of the pack followed suit, except Jacob who stayed standing.

I started pulling at the hem of my shirt nervously. I had started getting nervous whenever someone that did not know I was pregnant was around. I always had a feeling at the pit of my stomach that they were going to notice my stomach.

Sam saw and frowned, narrowing his eyes quickly. He pulled my fingers free of the hem of my shirt, and brought both of them up to his mouth.

"Ah-_em_." Only Jacob would interrupt that.

"Yes, Jake?" I asked, forcefully turning my full attention on him.

"We," he started, motioning to the rest of the pack and him, "need to talk to you and Sam about something kind of important."

"Okay, go ahead," I urged.

Jacob sighed and looked around at the rest of the boys as if asking them for help. They were avoiding meeting his gaze and Sam and mine. I looked around at them again and waited for one of them to begin explaining what was on their minds.

"What?" I repeated.

"Bella," Jacob started, and then cut off quickly giving the boys an exasperated look, and then standing up and walking over to my side. I turned to face him and propped myself up on my elbow.

"Yes?" I questioned, unconsciously leaning closer to him.

He sighed and his eyes had a tint of sadness in them. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Jacob reached out with his hand and before I knew what he was doing, he had taken hold of the hem of my shirt, and lifted it so that my swollen stomach was exposed. He frowned as if he did not want it to be true.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he spoke softly. "You two should know that you can come to us whenever you need something. Even something like this," he said, gesturing toward my belly.

_Sam's Point of View:_

I rapped my knuckles on Bella's front door three times quickly. I stood there for a few moments and then heard her wonderful voice saying, "Hang on." I smiled to myself and waited patiently until the door swung open.

"My two babies," I murmured into her ear after I had gathered in my arms. She tilted her head up and was smiling. I pressed my lips down onto hers. I started pulling on her hand softly, and I saw her reach for her jacket. I heard the door click shut softly.

I helped her up into the passenger seat, and then patted her swollen belly quickly before walking around to the driver's side. I drove us to First Beach, and when we got there, I laid down a blanket for us. I took off my shirt because I had no need for it and I noticed Bella smiling at me. She moved closer and rubbed her hands over my chest.

I pulled her down onto the blanket and then ever so carefully, I wrapped my arms around her swollen waist.

"Stop that." Bella's golden laughter echoed around me.

"I know," I muttered. "I just cannot believe our little baby is in there."

"Well," she started, and I could tell she was being sarcastic. "You had better start believing it," she huffed. I pressed my lips to her full lips, and kept them there for awhile. I suddenly pulled away and squirmed. I did not even have to see them; I knew they were coming.

Bella obviously noticed, and turned her head to see the pack walking in our direction. She turned back to me and her eyes were full of worry. "Are you sure they don't know?" No, I wasn't, but I was not going to let her know that.

"Almost positive," I answered giving her a small kiss. "They are getting a little suspicious about me being so against going to my wolf form; they know I love to."

"I am sorry I made this so hard for you," she said.

I pulled her closer to me, making sure that my lips were at her ear. "You never make anything harder. If anything, you only make my life easier." She giggled.

"Hey, you two," said Jared, coming up beside us, and sitting down on the end of the blanket. The rest of the pack did as Jared did, except Jacob who stayed standing.

I noticed Bella fingering the hem of her shirt nervously. I pulled her hands away and brought them up to my mouth.

Someone cleared their throat, and I knew that it had been Jacob.

"Yes, Jake?" Bella asked, turning her head away from me once again. Jacob told us that the pack and he needed to talk to us.

"Okay," Bella pressed. "Go ahead."

Jacob sighed and looked around at the rest of the boys as if asking them for help. They were avoiding meeting his gaze and Bella and mine. I saw Bella look around at all of them, although, I remained my gaze full on Jacob.

"What?"

"Bella," Jacob started, and then cut off quickly giving the boys an exasperated look, and then standing up and walking over to my side. Bella turned to fully face him, and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Yes," she prompted when he did not continue. I could not think of what was gnawing at the pack so much. Especially if it involved my Bella.

Jacob sighed heavily and his eyes had a tint of sadness in them. Jacob reached out with his hand and he took hold of the hem of Bella's extra baggy shirt, and lifted it so that her swollen belly was exposed. He frowned and I knew he wished that it weren't true and his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he spoke softly not meeting out gazes. "You two should know that you can come to us whenever you need something. Even something like this," he said, gesturing toward Bella's belly. **(A/N—hee, hee! Bella's Belly! sighs heavily Sorry, **_**I**_** found it funny.)**

I could tell Bella was speechless from knowing that they knew, and I finally found my voice. "How did you guys find out?" I asked, my voice sounding raw.

"Well," Embry began. "Bella's clothes are not as baggy as you actually think. You can see her stomach a bunch of times. I mean, I was sure that you two of all people would notice _that_." I sighed, but nodded, that was an issue that I had probably noticed and just thought nothing of it.

Bella's head turned once again toward me. Her eyes were full and round and looked like a puppy dog's pair of eyes. "Do you think that people at school might have noticed?" she asked nervously.

I started to shake my head but then said, "It is possible, Bella. I mean, if they noticed…" I gestured toward the pack, "then it _is_ probable that someone else has noticed and not said anything to you."

"We think that you need to tell someone," Paul stated.

"Oh, really?" I said. "Who?"

"Charlie," they all said together.

"Ch-Charlie?" Bella stuttered out. "But… why?"

"Well," Jared started, "he is your father, isn't he?"

Bella frowned and buried her face into my chest. I nodded and whispered to Bella, "You know what? I think they might be right. I think that it is about time we talk to Charlie. Soon enough, he's going to be wondering why you are wearing all these baggy clothes. And, you are going to have to tell him _before_ the baby is due, Sweetie."

I felt her sigh into my bare chest, and then she nodded.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm going to try and update, by the end of this weekend,**

**And hopefully (if I end up changing the title) will have that done by then.**

**Read and Review!**


	20. The Jump

**Hello, Peoples that are reading this!**  
**Sorry, I know that I said I would update last weekend,**

**But guess what?**

**I got grounded. **

**Then, I went on the computer and got grounded for the next day, and then I went on again, and got grounded for the weekend, and then I went on again, and then got grounded for the rest of the week!**

**I know, I'm an idiot!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 20- The Jump

_Bella's Point of View:_

I grasped Sam's hand tighter as we neared Charlie's house. My breath was getting shallower and my heart rate was increasing unhealthily. I felt like I was choking on my own spit. **(A/N- Eww) **It was starting to feel like a bad idea to go and tell Charlie. I mean, Charlie didn't _have_ to know, did he? I'm sure he would be fine if Sam and I just showed up on the door step one day with a baby girl or boy and told Charlie to meet his grandchild. No harm in that, right?

I exhaled sharply, staring straight ahead, and shaking slightly. No, Charlie would hate me even more if I did that. He would be disappointed mostly, though. He would want me to go and talk to him, wouldn't he? He would want me to tell him that his first grandchild was on the way, correct?

"Bella," Sam started, taking one of his hands off the steering wheel and thrusting it into mine. "Everything is going to be just fine; you just have to let it all play out, okay? I'm sure Charlie will be happy that we came to him with our…situation."

"I hope you are right," I mumbled murderously as he pulled softly into the driveway. And, then, I became aware of my senses again. My mouth had gone dry, so what was I choking on now, my tongue? **(A/N- Okay, Double Eww)** My heart rate had stopped and then started in double time, my breath was coming and going really, really quickly, and my eyes could not seem to stay focused on one thing for too long; I would have to switch my eyes even before a second was up.

"Bella," Sam practically growled as we stopped in front of the front door. He took hold of my shoulders firmly and shook me slightly. "You are really making a bigger deal out of this than you should."

"Are you telling me that you are _not_ nervous?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course I am," he answered. "That does not mean that I am going to show that though. I'm going to try to keep it in and hope that I look confident enough. That's what you should do as well. It will mask that what we need to tell him is urgent. You only have about two and a half months till the baby is due, anyway."

"I know," I sighed. "I know. It's just hard to tell my father that I'm going to have a ba—"

"Bella!" Charlie said joyfully as he threw open the door.

"Oh," I said, blushing a deep crimson color. "You are back. Sam and I were just coming to talk to you."

"Oh?" he asked, thankfully not seeming to understand that anything was wrong. Even though guilt was practically radiating off of me.

"Yes, Mr. Swan," Sam said like a perfect gentlemen.

"Charlie," Charlie reminded him. Sam nodded and Charlie let us pass him into the house. Sam took hold of my hand once again, and led me through the door, past Charlie, and to the family room to the only chair in there. He dragged me onto his lap, and I had the decency to blush brightly.

I could tell Charlie was trying to ignore our seating arrangements as he took a seat on the couch. He picked up the remote and hit the mute button so the basketball game he was watching would be silent.

"So…" Charlie began awkwardly.

"So…" I mimicked.

"Bells and I have to tell you something, Charlie. As, of course, you have noticed," Sam said, his voice lower than usual.

Charlie nodded and grinned broadly. If only he knew what we were about to tell him. That grin would not be plastered there on his fatherly face. I could picture exactly how he would look. His eyebrows would be curved in slight confusion as his mouth would be twisted down in a frown. It would be a look of utter disappointment. A look I had not seen since I was nine; a look I had to hope to never see again.

"Yeah…" I dragged out after a moment's silence. "So…" I looked up at Sam and his hand began rubbing circles into my back.

"We have some good news," Sam said bravely. He smiled down at me and then turned back to face Charlie.

Charlie's smile was wiped fro his face as he thought about what Sam had just said. "You two are not…engaged, are you?" Charlie asked tentatively.

"N-No," I stuttered out. I heard Charlie give a relaxing sigh and his posture slouched a tad bit. I tried to take that in, so that when Charlie was kicking me out, I would remember something relaxing about him instead of the anger he was about to have.

"No, Charlie," Sam started. "We are not engaged. We are something else. Well, _Bella_ is something else."

Charlie's eyebrows knit down in confusion. I felt Sam's elbow nudge my side prodding me to tell Charlie.

So, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and said, in the clearest voice I could, "Dad, I am going to have a…baby." I did not open my eyes, just waited for the yelling that was going to come….

…and then…

…It did not come. The screaming and telling me to pack all my belongings and leave never came, so I opened one eye slowly. Charlie was still sitting there, but now he had a blank expression on his face. Sam's hand had paused on my back in mid-swirl.

"Dad?" I asked while Sam said, "Mr. Swan?"

Charlie snapped out of his daze and blinked a few times. Then, he stood up and brought himself up to his full height. He actually looked scary. But then I saw his eyes. They were full of concern with a hint of…

…sadness?

"Dad?" I repeated standing up and taking a step toward him. I looked at him long and hard and then, I threw my arms around his waist. "Daddy," I muttered into his chest, "I am so so so sorry!"

That's when I started crying.

Well, bawling is more like it.

It took Charlie a second to comprehend what had happened, and when he realized that I had wrapped my arms around him, he drew his arms around me too and started rubbing circles into my back like Sam had been doing.

"Bells," Charlie whispered, and I could tell that he was crying too. "Bella, sweetie, why did you not tell me before? How long have you known? Did you think that I would not love you if you were pregnant? Because if that is what you though, you shouldn't. Your mom and I were around your age when she got pregnant with you. I mean, yes, we were out of high school, but only one year older than you."

I did not reply. Nay, I _could not _reply. The tears and sobs were making it too difficult.

"Bella," Charlie began again. "When something like this happens, you must come to me. I will not get mad. Can you trust me on that?" I nodded into his chest, and then I felt Sam's arms surround both of us and I smiled.

…

"All right," the nurse said. "The gel will be a little cold. But only for a second." I was getting an ultrasound. Sam and Charlie had not come to this one, because I had finally convinced them that I did not need them by me twenty-four/seven.

"Do you want to look?" the nurse asked before she placed the contraption on my stomach. I shook my head signaling a no. I did not want to know if it was a boy or a girl. I was too far along now, that I would notice what gender it was.

"Oh, dear," I heard the nurse murmur. "Could you just stay here for a few minutes?"

I nodded, not knowing what was going on. After a couple of minutes, I heard the door open, and my eyes flew open. Dr. Fredrick and the nurse were standing in front of the monitor that showed my baby.

"Hmm," Dr. Fredrick said as he rubbed his chin. "Move the camera over her stomach again please, Sally." She did. I was getting worried. What was going on? What was wrong? Obviously not something good, because Sally had called the doctor in. She had never done that at any of our other visits here.

"All right, Sally," Dr. Fredrick said. "You can leave now." She nodded and left quickly, shutting the door quietly behind her. Doctor Fredrick sat down in the doctor chair and rolled it up to the side of the cot I was in.

"Isabella?" he said, and there was a slight tremor in his voice.

"Bella," I correct sitting up slowly. "Is there something wrong, Doctor Fredrick?"

"Bella," he started. "Bella, we have some bad news. Your baby did not make it. You had a miscarriage." Miscarriage? I repeated the word in my head over and over again. I knew what that was, but I never thought that anyone would be telling me that I had one.

"So," he said again. "We would like to have permission to remove the baby now, if you are ready?" I nodded slowly. Not really understanding what was going on.

"Do you want us to call anybody? The father? _Your_ father?" I shook my head quickly. No, no, of course I did not want them here.

…

When they let me go the next morning, I looked at my phone and saw that Sam had called. He did not leave a message though, so I guess it was not that important. He was probably just checking in. And, I'm guessing that Charlie was just thinking I was at Sam's.

I hopped into my truck, and drove into La Push, but did not head to Sam's house. Instead, I headed over to the cliffs. I had been thinking hard after I had woken up from my surgery. I knew what I wanted/had to do.

I leaned over the side of the cliff and watched the raging rapids and the sharp rocks that jutted out every so often. I tried to ignore that fact, as I took a step back.

I closed my eyes, and sucked in air through my mouth.

Then, I took another step backward.

I counted to five to see if anyone would show up and notice me here.

And then…

…I ran…

… and jumped off the edge of the cliff.

Down…

Down…

Down…

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**I seriously will only have 1 or 2 more chapters.**

**Then, we could have the possibility of a sequel.**

**But, I don't know.**

**And, I guess I'm not changing the title.**

**Thank you for all that gave me suggestions!!**


	21. It Must be Done

**Okay, readers! This is the last chapter : (**

**I know, I'm sad, too.**

**This is the longest chapter, I think.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Fyi--there is a poll on my account asking about a sequel!**

Chapter 21- It Must be Done

_Alice's Point of View_

_She got into her truck checking her phone, seeing that people called, but not calling them back. She was driving. Driving where? To La Push. Was she going to see Sam? No, she passed his house. Where, then? _

_The cliffs…._

_She got out of her car, walked to the edge of the cliff, and looked down. Was she just thinking? Or, was she planning something more…daring?_

_She took a few steps away from the edge, taking deep, full breaths as she walks. She stops and after one last lungful, she runs…_

…_and leaps off the edge of the cliff._

"Bella!" I hear myself scream, waking me from the vision. 

Oh, no. Bella! What was she thinking? What had happened to her that hurt her so much that she felt the need to kill herself?

No one was home. They all went out hunting. Carlisle was at the hospital. He could help….No, he couldn't. He was in an important meeting that could not be disrupted.

"_Sam_!" I hissed aloud to no one in particular. He must have had something to do with why Bella felt the need to jump off a cliff.

I dashed to the phone using my vampire speed. I dialed the dog's number and waited impatiently for him to pick up. When I heard the phone click on on his part, I didn't even let him start talking.

"What did you do to her?" I growled into the phone. "What the _hell_ did you do to her? What? You didn't think that you were ready to be a father so you _dumped her_," I accused roughly.

"Wh-What?" he asked, and I could tell he was confused.

"You…you _did_ dump her, did you not?" I asked, mostly trying to convince myself.

"No! I would never," he said harshly as if I were accusing him of something. Which, I was. "What happened, Alice? Did Bella get hurt?" His last two questions were rushed out, but I could understand them.

"You mean," I began hastily, "you don't know?"

"Know WHAT?" he moaned. "Just tell me."

I sighed, and said, "I am in my car right now. Will you let me cross the line? And, before you say anything, I _know_ that it will break the treaty, but I _need_ to get to Bella! Now!"

"What happened? I won't let you cross until you tell me what has happened?"

"Bella jumped off a cliff. I don't know why, so don't ask me. I had a vision that she was driving out of the doctor's office from her last ultrasound, and then she ended up in La Push, I thought I would loose the vision because I thought that she was going to see you, but she just drove past your house and kept going.

"She drove all the way to the cliff," I continued. "Then, she got out of her truck, and then jumped. Maybe she was a little hesitant, but it doesn't matter.

"Meet me at the treaty line in a minute. You can go in my car, and we can drive up to the cliff together. All right?"

I felt like I could hear the tables turning in his head, and I almost laughed until he said, "All right. One minute. Not a minute later." I heard him turn the phone off and I sped up slightly.

As I neared the line, I could see Sam standing there pacing back and forth in the middle of the road. I slid across the boundary line, and leaned over to thrust the passenger side door open. Sam hopped in quickly, and I was off before he even shut the door.

I cruised over to the cliff, following the directions that Sam threw at me left and right. Sam leapt out of the car as soon as the cliff was in view. He dashed off to the edge, with me right behind him.

"I can't see her," Sam whined about ten minutes into our exploration.

"Don't you _dare_ give up, Sam," I growled lowly. "I am depending on you. _She's _depending on you. Do _not_ give up on her. Please."

He nodded roughly and started taking off his jacket. "What are you doing?" I asked incredulously, taking a step back.

"Well," he started impatiently. "Obviously we are not going to find her by just standing on the edge of the cliff looking in. She's obviously _not above the water_. I need to rescue her."

"You didn't seem like you wanted to a couple of seconds ago," I murmured to him. 

"Shut up," he threw in my direction and then dove into the icy water below. I sighed, and decided that he might need my help. After all, two heads are better than one. Isn't that the saying?

I sighed once again, and then plunged off the cliff edge and flew down to the icy water that waited for me. 

I hit the water with a quiet splash and stayed under the water. I opened my eyes and saw Sam a little ways away. I gently swam over to him, looking under water for any signs of Bella whatsoever. 

Once I reached Sam, I came up out of the water asking, "Have you seen anything yet?"

"If I had," he replied angrily, "do you think I would be right here waiting for you?" I smirked and turned away from him looking out. 

I tried to look into the future, but it was all hazy! Oh, no! We were too late. Then, I remembered that I was with dog boy over there. _Damn_! Now I could not look into the future to see if Bella was even alive—

"I found her!" I heard Sam's voice ring out clearly. 

I turned around again, and saw Bella in his arms. He started heading for shore quickly, and I followed behind. Once we got out, Sam started checking for a pulse. 

He sighed. "There is a pulse."

"Thank God!" I sighed with relief. But, the hard part was not over yet. Sam bent over Bella in anticipation. I saw him bend his head so that his ear was directly over her mouth. I suddenly recognized it as CPR.

"I can't hear any air coming out," Sam informed me. Then, he bent down and gave Bella thirty chest compressions and two slow breaths into her mouth. He checked again, and still there was no breathing. 

"I'm going to try to call Carlisle," I told him. He nodded slightly to let me know he had heard, and then continued on with the CPR.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered one the second ring.

"Carlisle," I breathed. "How fast can you get down to La Push?"

"I don't know," he responded. "Why?"

"Bella jumped off a cliff. She's not breathing. Sam is giving her CPR, but I don't know. She's still alive, but I can tell that she won't last too long. Her heart beat is really faint, Carlisle."

"Alice," Carlisle responded wearily. "I hate to tell you this, but I _can't_ get over there. We have a shortage of doctors here. If I leave now, who knows what will happen."

I let out a tearless sob. 

"Alice," Carlisle said painfully. "There is a way that you can save her, you know. But, I am sure that it would be hard for Sam. It would be…difficult for their relationship."

"What?" I asked, my mind drawing a blank.

"You can change her," he said matter-of-factly. "It would insure that she would be alive, and we wouldn't have to worry about her dying."

I sighed heavily into the phone, and responded with, "Fine. I will try to reason with Sam, but I don't know what he will think about it, Carlisle. I mean, he _is_ a werewolf."

"Good, good," Carlisle said to someone at the hospital. "Alice I _really_ have to go. Try to reason with him. Tell him that it will insure that Bella will stay alive. I really am sorry. Good luck, Alice."

"Thank you," I said, but he had all ready hung up.

I closed the phone and turned back around to face Sam. He looked up at me with a tear streaked face as he started giving Bella more chest compressions. I sighed and walked over to him. 

"Sam," I whispered as softly as I could muster up. I hoped he would cooperate with me because otherwise I would be just as sad. Just minus the tears.

He shook his head back and forth, and gave Bella two more breaths of air. 

"Sam," I started again, this time, I pushed him away from Bella. "You have to listen to me. I have an idea. You might not like it, but it's possibly the _only_ way to save Bella. I don't like it very much either, but I do _not_ want Bella to die. Not like this."

Sam wiped off his tear stained cheeks, and looked up at me sheepishly. "Sorry," he said. "What's your idea?"

"Well, I can still hear Bella's heart beating, which is a good sign and all, but it's really faint, Sam. She will die soon if we don't do anything to help her." I paused, and he nodded for me to continue. 

"Well, Carlisle said that the only way to save Bella and keep her alive—and we would have to do it quickly—is to…" I stopped to think. What if Sam refused to let me bite her? What if he brought up the stupid treaty and told me that it was against it to bite her? What would I do then? I would have to bite her anyway. No doubt about it.

I started up again. "The only way to save Bella is to turn her into…one of us." 

Sam looked at me, and I could tell that he was confused. And then, it was almost like I could see the light bulb flicker on above his head, and his lips turned down in a frown. 

"Alice," he growled. 

"Sam!" I shrieked. "It's the only way! Would you rather her die?"

Ha! This question took him off guard. I knew that he did not want Bella to die. I was being so cruel on him, wasn't I? But it needed to be done soon! Her heart was getting fainter and fainter as we stood there deciding.

"Sam!" I yelled gaining his attention once again. "I hate to put so much pressure on you, but you kind of have to tell me if it is all right if I bite her. It will be too late if you don't tell me soon!" Sam face froze. He knew what I was saying was true. 

"Sam," I moaned. 

"Yes," he declared quickly.

"What?" I asked, taken aback. 

"I said yes," he said impatient once again. "So, if you are going to save her life, please…." He gestured toward Bella and I finally understood what he wanted me to do.

"You're sure?" I asked nervously. I had never bitten anyone, and now Bella's life was in my hands. Ugh! This was so exasperating. I let out a long, slow breath, and then hurried over to Bella's side. 

I bent down to bite her neck, but then pulled back. I could turn her into a vampire just as easily as I could kill her. 

"Alice?" I heard Sam ask from behind me. "Do you want me here? Y'know, just in case you need me to pull you away?"

I nodded and prepared myself again, but Sam continued talking. "I'm pretty sure that you can do it, Alice," he muttered. "But, I'm here for you…if you need me."

I nodded, and if I could cry, I probably would be.

"All right," I said in a somewhat shaky voice. 

I bent down again to Bella's neck, but stopped and pulled up again. Sam kneeled down next to me and took my hand in his and said, "Alice, please, just get it down. For me, and if not for me, then for Bella. I really do love her, Alice, and I don't want to loose her. I will never find anyone that can even remotely be where Bella is in my heart. Please. I am right here. I'll hold your hand the whole time if it helps." 

I smiled softly at his sweetness and realized why Bella had loved him so much. I nodded and said, "You're right. I _can_ do this." He smiled back and started letting go of my hand, but I pulled it back in my quickly. "Don't stop holding my hand." His smile got wider and he shook his head back and forth, and then nodded for me to proceed.

_Bella's Point of View_

I woke up, blinking my eyes in the process. What had happened? I honestly could not answer that. I knew that it was really bright wherever I was. 

I turned my head slowly to block some of the light, and there he was. My knight in shining armor. My own personal savior smiling down at me.

"Hey," I said weakly, and that's when I felt the difference. There was definitely something different about me. I was the same, but not at the same time. What was it?

I looked down at myself, and noticed that I was in a bed. I pulled the covers up and saw nothing different. Except for the fact that I was in silky pajamas that I swear I never owned before.

I turned my head back toward Sam with a quizzical look on my face. What was wrong?

"What happened to me?" I asked hesitantly. The smile wiped off his face and his expression turned mildly grim. He did not respond though.

"Sam?" I tried again. "What's wrong with me?"

He cleared his throat, and I prepared for the worst. "Bella do you remember anything?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head no.

"Well, you remember being pregnant, don't you?"

I nodded my head yes and then said—suddenly remembering—, "Oh, I had a… miscarriage, didn't I?"

He nodded and then slowly continued. "Well, apparently you got real upset about that." I could tell that he was choosing his words very carefully. "You went to La Push…"

"To go see you?" I interrupted, hoping I got the story right.

"Not exactly," Sam said, shaking his head from side to side. "You went a little past my house, I guess. To the cliffs…." He let that hang in the air until I could comprehend where he was heading.

"Y-You mean that I-I tried to j-jump off a c-cliff?" I stuttered out.

"You didn't _try_, Bella. You succeeded." I felt my eyes grow large and round and I suddenly felt hungry. But, it was different from what I remembered when I got hungry. It felt more like a craving.

"D-Did Alice…" I paused, took a deep breath, and started over. "Did Alice b-bite me, Sam?" 

He did not answer, just looked at me in the eyes, and then slowly nodded his head yes.

**I just want to say thank you to all my readers. **

**You've really helped me get through any writer's block that I may have experienced.**

**I'd especially like to thank: bsblover17—you know you rock! Thanks for everything.**

**Alexa Daley—Thanks for the great chats that we've had.**

**And Rachel—You actually gave the story a chance… thanks!**

**Thank you everyone who read this! **

**Also, i have a poll on my profile that asks about a sequel... just vote YES or NO! Thanks!**

**It's been fun!**


	22. SEQUEL

**SEQUEL IS OUT. IT'S CALLED "WOLF'S GIRL." **

**I know, it did not take me too long to start, but it's up. **

**So, if you want me to fit something into the story at all that you think is nesecary, than just review and tell me or PM me, please!**

**Hope you enjoy it,**

**JaspersAngel**


End file.
